Where Is The Love?
by SamoSSJ2
Summary: Ever since Burro was born, Vegeta has blocked Bra out of his life. Will Bra ever find herself being loved by her father again? Or will things constantly tense up when Bra and Vegeta find themselves in the same room? Romance involved! CHAPTER 7 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Alright... first I would like to tell you about some of the punctuation in this story:  
-Whenever someone's thinking, their thoughts will be in ' 's.  
-Whenever the POV changes, I put to ----------- show you.  
-Whenever there's a scene change but not a POV change, there will just be just --- in between.  
I think that just about covers it... so please Read and Review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but I do own some of the characters in here (ie: Burro, Vigo, Marlene...). So no copying!  
  
-----------

I was so mad at him. I've never been this mad in my life. If he wasn't so strong, I would definately kill him. How dare he accuse me of "mating", as he liked to call it, with Goten! Goten and I are just close friends. I don't even like him.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR ACCUSING ME OF THIS, FATHER!" I yelled at him. He used to wince at my voice; now he's gotten used to it. I can see why - we've been yelling a lot at each other lately. Ever since that bratty brother of mine was born. "WHY WOULD I DO THAT WITH GOTEN?! HE'S JUST A FRIEND - NOTHING MORE!"  
  
"Oh really?! It seems to me like you two show affection towards each other!" Dad fought back with his arms crossed.  
  
"HOW?!"   
  
"Many ways."  
  
"NAME ONE!"  
  
"Why does it matter?"  
  
"BECAUSE I KNOW YOU KNOW I DON'T SHOW 'AFFECTION' TOWARDS HIM IN ANY WAY, YOUR JUST MAKING THAT UP TO USE AS ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR PATHETIC COMEBACKS!" I screamed louder.   
  
He narrowed his eyes at me and unfolded his arms. Suddenly, he starting yelling back at me. "I DON'T WANT YOU TO VISIT HIM ANYMORE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"  
  
"NO!" I yelled back. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND!"  
  
He blinked at my answer. I blinked too, feeling my eyes fill up with tears.  
  
"I don't understand father," I said quietly. "I don't understand why you've changed so much. You used to trust me. And now, suddenly... it's like our relationship has changed. I thought..." Tears poured out of my eyes. I saw Dad's eyes widden a little when this happened - he hates it when I cry. "I thought you loved me," I finished, sniffling.   
  
I thought he would soften up and hug me and stroke my hair, telling me it was okay like he did when I was younger. But I guess I've been thinking wrong. He did the total opposite.  
  
SLAP!  
  
My head snapped to the side. More tears flooded out of my eyes as I felt my cheek immediately start throbbing with pain. I almost fell over, but I regained my composure and looked back at him. But he was gone.  
---  
That was last night. Now, it's a little past 6:30, and that stupid alarm clock won't shut up.  
  
"BRA!" I heard my mom call. "PLEASE GET UP!"  
  
I groaned and turned over, slapping the alarm clock in the process. I heard scrunching noises, and the alarm quickly shut up. I opened one eye. 'Oops,' I thought. 'There goes another alarm clock. Stupid training.'  
  
I sighed and slowly sat up. I started to yawn, but quickly stopped when I felt my cheek start throbbing again. My hand flew up to it and touched it. But I didn't feel anything.   
  
'STILL numb?!' I thought angrily. I swear, if only I was stronger, dad would DEFINATELY pay for what he did to my cheek.   
  
Suddenly, I gasped. 'WHAT IF HE LEFT A BRUISE?!' I screamed at myself as I flew out of the bed and to my bathroom. Luckily, it was only pink instead of black and blue. I saw my face sadden at this as I looked at my powder.   
  
"Looks like I'll be using a lot of you today," I mumbled.   
  
I walked out of the bathroom and threw on a pair of jeans, a black sleeveless turtle-neck, black boots, a gold-chained necklace and matching hoops, and proceeded into the bathroom. I put on a black headband and some make-up (lots of powder thanks to dad), and walked out of my room.  
  
Notice how I don't call him "daddy" anymore. That's because he doesn't deserve that caring name. When I was younger he did, but certainly not now. I don't even think he considers me as one of his children anymore. No, I'm not over-exaggerating. You'll see why soon enough. It's not like verbal fights between him and I are rare.  
  
"What's for breakfast, mom?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. Burro was already seated at the table. He smirked at me. I sneered back.  
  
Oh yes, Burro is my little brother. He was born a little after Goku vanished with the Dragonballs. Now he's six. Turns out mom got pregnant during the time when Bebi ruled... I hate thinking about it. Not just because it's the "mating" process, but also just because Burro had to result in it. When you look at him, I swear, your looking at a mini dad! He looks EXACTLY like him only his hair is a little shorter. I never said my dad wasn't handsome, but there's just something about him and Burro that send chills down my spine now.  
  
"Oh, just some pancakes," Mom answered, turning to me. Her eyes lit up. "Oh honey! You look great!"  
  
I looked at her strangely as I walked over to my seat at the kitchen table. I shouldn't of sat there today though - it gives mom the view of my left side, which is the side dad hit me on.   
  
Mom grabbed a plate of pancakes and started walking my way. I was looking out the window to my left, giving Burro, who was sitting across from me, the whole view of my pink cheek. I could of sworn I saw him smile.  
  
"Here you go sweetie," Mom said, getting ready to place the pancakes on the table. I turned to her to say thanks, but stopped as soon as I saw her reaction to me.  
  
"Oh my god Bra! Are you breaking out?!" She squealed, more dropping the pancakes on the table rather than setting them down.   
  
I rolled my eyes at her. "No," I answered flatly as I picked up my fork and stabbed a pancake with one.  
  
Mom looked at me, confused. "Then why is your cheek so... pink?"  
  
I paused before stuffing the pancake in my mouth to glance at her. Mom must have very keen eyes to see through my powder. I couldn't tell her that dad hit me - she'd get upset and start yelling at him, causing another one of their many arguments.   
  
So I lied. "Must of slept on it the whole night or something," I answered before stuffing the pancake in my mouth. Mom stayed there, watching me, before turning back to the kitchen.   
  
Burro kept watching me too with that stupid little smirk of his. I glared at him.   
  
"What are you staring at?!" I snapped. I didn't hate him just because dad favored him, I hated him because he tattled on everything I did. Not like I did anything bad anyway - he made it all up.  
  
"Nothing," was his reply. But he kept staring. I could sense him swinging his legs under the table.   
  
My eye twitched in ignorance before I looked out the window again.   
  
"VEGETA!" Mom called. "BREAKFAST IS READY!"  
  
"I'M NOT HUNGRY!"  
  
I snapped my head in the direction of the gravitron. I could tell mom and Burro were confused too. Dad? Not hungry?   
  
"Since when is he not hungry," Mom mumbled before calling back, "OKAY THEN! PANCAKES ARE HERE WHEN... YOU... are hungry, I guess..." Then she turned back to making more pancakes.  
  
I looked out the window again when it suddenly hit me. 'He knows I'm here,' I thought. 'He doesn't want to see me. I bet the moment I leave he'll walk into the kitchen.' I smirked. 'Guess I'll just have to forget something then.'  
  
"I'm done mom," I said, getting up and bringing my empty plate over to the sink.   
  
"Have a good day hun," Mom said as I grabbed my backpack, making sure I didn't have my purse with me, and headed out the door.   
  
I had just walked down the driveway when I smirked and stopped. "Looks like I forgot something," I said sarcastically, even though it was true. I ran back up to the house and quickly ran through the door. Luckily, I had to pass the kitchen to get to the place where I left my purse.   
  
Sure enough, dad was in there. He blinked when he saw me, in surprised, but then narrowed his eyes and walked over to the kitchen table. I made sure he saw my cheek.  
  
"Bra?" Mom asked, looking over at me.  
  
"Just forgot my purse," I said innocently as I grabbed it off the sofa in the living room and walked through the kitchen again. I felt that little brat's eyes on my back the whole time.   
  
-----------  
  
I leaned my head against the window and tapped on the desk. Why did homeroom have to be so boring? No one ever gets here as early as I do, and that's just because my dad works here. Heck, even Bra's late most of the time.  
  
'I hope everything's okay with her,' I thought while closing my eyes. She didn't seem like she was happy last night on IM. I wouldn't be surprised if Vegeta and Burro were giving her a hard time. I feel so bad for her, even though she gets pretty annoying sometimes.   
  
Reminiscing on past events with Bebi, Super 17, and Ii, I wish I was stronger. I bet Bra does too - than she would actually have a chance against her dad. I know he trains her now, but he probably doesn't train her as hard as he trained Trunks.   
  
Trunks... where has he been lately? He doesn't seem to realize what's going on at Capsule Corp, and Bra never brings him up. I wonder what he's been doing the past month... 'Oh Pan,' I thought with a small smile. 'Don't you always wonder about him?'  
  
'Of course I do,' I answered myself. I've been doing that a lot lately, not wanting to bother Bra or Marlene with my silly questions. They have much more important stuff going on in their lives - Bra with her family, Marlene with her sick mom. And it's not like I could talk to anyone else in my family - my mom and dad would probably think I was silly, and Vigo was too young to understand what I mean.  
  
Ahh yes... Vigo. My bratty little brother. He was born a little after Bra's little brother, Burro, was. No offense to Burro or anything, but Vigo's actually better behaved than him. When they're not together, I mean. When they're together, no one knows what they'll do next. And they usually plot stuff against Bra and I.   
  
I rolled my eyes thinking about it. It felt kinda weird since my eyes are still closed.   
  
I suddenly felt my thoughts drifting back to Trunks. How can I not wonder about him? He's so handsome and nice... and probably one of my best friends in the whole world.  
  
The door to the classroom opened yet again. I've been ignoring it, but my eyes shot open when I heard someone enter the room. I knew who it was by their ki - Bra.  
  
I smiled at her, leaned my head towards the desk in front of me so she'd sit there. She quickly smiled back and made her way over to me.  
  
"Hey Bra-chan," I greeted as she sat down.  
  
She sighed. "Hey," she answered, emotionless.  
  
I knew something was wrong. "So... how are you this morning?" I asked cautiously. Sometimes, she starts yelling at me when I try to ask about what happens at home.  
  
But this time, she rolled her eyes and placed her chin on the back of her chair. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she knew what I was referring too. "Oh Pan," she said with a smile. "You're so funny sometimes. I know you're worried about me at home and all." As soon as she said that, her smile disappeared.  
  
I scrunched my eyebrows together in sympathy. "What happened?" I asked softly.  
  
Bra sighed and sat back up, leaning her head against the wall. I lifted my head from it so I could face her.   
  
"You know how Goten drove me home last night from the candy shop, right?" she started.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Well... I stayed there for about 45 minutes. We sparred a bit and then we sat down and talked about the past. Then I left." She rolled her eyes. "On my way home, I called Capsule Corp to tell someone where I had been. Burro answered. I told him I'd be there in about five minutes, and to tell mom and dad that I had been at Goten's. Then I hung up. Well..." she twitched her head to the side in ignorance, all while staring at the wall on the opposite side of the room. "Five minutes was plenty of time for that little brat to make up something. Unfortunately, he somehow already knows about the 'mating' process, as dad likes to call it, so he told dad I was mating with Goten. Dad bought it, cuz we were sparring, so our power levels went up. He OBVIOUSLY thought it was for something other purpose, thanks to Burro..."  
  
I was barely able to control my laughter. Vegeta, the big Saiyan prince, can be SO naive sometimes.  
  
"So I get home and am greeted by him yelling at me and accusing me of sleeping with Goten," Bra continued. She suddenly lifted her head and faced me. "I don't even like Goten that way! He's too old for me, and is dating Parisu anyway!"  
  
'He's too old for me.' Is Trunks too old for me? I know Bra used to like Goten, but she obviously gave up on him because he was dating Parisu. But is it also because she thinks he's too old for her? I know they're about eleven years apart... same with me and Trunks. Is that too much of a difference?  
  
I snapped myself back to reality as Bra went on.  
  
"He told me to stop seeing Goten," Bra continued, leaning back against the wall and sighing, "and he asked me if I understood his orders. I said I didn't, and when he showed confusion, I told him that I don't think he loves me anymore. Then, do you know what that asshole of a father did to me?" She raised her voice a little as she got to the end of the sentence and blinked slowly. "He slapped me."  
  
I gasped. "Where?!" I suddenly exclaimed, ignoring glances from other students.  
  
Bra turned to face me and then pointed to her left cheek. "Here," she said.   
  
I had to lean forward to get a better look before I actually saw how pink it really was.  
  
"Wow," I said. "It's still pink?"  
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
"You did a great job covering it up though," I said, trying to brighten her up.  
  
She smiled a bit. "It's nice to know that you actually have some knowledge about makeup," she teased. I smirked. Make-up was never my thing. Neither was clothes. Sure, I try to keep up with everything, but I like to stay in comfortable clothes. Like now - I'm wearing blue jeans, a white T-shirt, tennis shoes, and my "trademark" (as Bra likes to call it) bandana.   
  
Suddenly, the bell rang, and the homeroom teacher walked up to the room.  
  
"Alright class, please settle down, it's time to take attendance," she said rather loudly. I was glad I didn't have her as one of my real teachers - most people say Ms. Yirton is pretty ditzy and retarded.  
  
"Lori Aticut?"  
  
"Here," came a cheerful response from the auburn girl in the front of the room.  
  
"Robe Bayot?"  
  
"Here," came the deep voice of an athletic boy from the corner.  
  
"Bra Briefs?"  
  
"Mmhmm," came the gruff reply from my blue-haired best friend.  
  
Ms. Yirton looked up at Bra. "Why so glum sweetie?" she asked cheerfully. Bra rolled her eyes in response.  
  
"Oh, well please, be happy!" Ms. Yirton said. I snickered, and other kids tried not to laugh either, including Bra.  
  
Ms. Yirton continued with the attendance. Finally, the bell rang. Onto math, I thought glumly. I got up and swung my backpack over my shoulder as Bra did the same. Then we walked out and parted.  
  
-----------  
  
I was so bored. Our stupid class is so slow in Algebra II Honors. I'm able to understand mostly everything Mr. Wilch says the first time, - maybe that's because my mom and grandpa are geniuses - but the rest of the class is SO INCREDIBLY SLOW. And because of that, Mr. Wilch is reviewing everything. Again.  
  
Someone poked my right arm. I blinked and looked in that direction, now facing my blonde-haired friend.  
  
"Don't fall asleep on me Bra," Marlene said with a wink. She had the prettiest green eyes I've ever seen. I hate dark green, but her eyes flatter the color. Her light blonde hair just adds to it.  
  
I rolled my eyes and smiled. "I'll try," I mumbled in return. Marlene's also very smart, but works hard for her grades. Thus, she pays attention all the time. Unlike me.  
  
Marlene wants to become a doctor. She has a very sick mom at the moment diagnosed with Typone, a dangerous new disease. Her dad stays home to take care of her, but leaves at 6 for his job, and returns at midnight. So, Marlene has to watch over her mom for as long as she can until her dad returns. It's pretty hard for her - she's an only child, so her and her father are the only things her mom has now. It's hard for her to do anything with Pan and I anymore because she has to watch her mom.  
  
I let my eyes wander around the room and let my gaze fall upon Leila. Oh, how I love that girl. I love how she always tries to beat me at everything I do and competes with me 24/7. We're at war, and now, I couldn't love her more. She sweet-talked a teacher into giving her a 100% on the last test, and, once she succeeded, told him that I cheated on it. As a result, my grade was lowered to a 60%, and I got a MAJOR lecture from dad at home. God.  
  
"... if x equals this, what is the answer Bra?"  
  
I snapped my head back at Mr. Wilch and the board. He was glaring at me. I looked at the problem quickly and solved it in my head.   
  
"24," I answered.  
  
"Wrong," he stated before turning around and writing something on the board. "The answer is 25. Please pay attention next time Bra. Lucky guess."  
  
I rolled my eyes. If only he knew.  
  
Ignoring his words, I searched the room again. Where was Pan?... 'Oh! Duh,' I answered myself. She's in that stupid Discipline class. I smirked. A few days ago, she beat up a guy for sexually horassing her. He walked away with a black eye and bruised stomach; Pan walked away with a month of that Discipline class. Poor Pan. All the teachers are against her.   
  
Now, she has math first period with the other Algebra II Honors class who have Drama during 4th period. I have Health while Marlene has Humanities.   
  
"Bra?"  
  
My eyes quickly snapped back to the board and Mr. Wilch again. He was glaring. Again. I lifted my eyebrows.  
  
"Mmhmm?"  
  
"Do you find this boring?" he asked, tapping his marker in his hands.  
  
By now, everyone was staring at me.  
  
"Why would you think that?" I asked with a little of an attitude. I couldn't help it - at least it was better than saying yes.  
  
"You aren't paying attention like I asked you to," Mr. Wilch answered calmly.  
  
"And how do you know that?" I asked slowly. Some of the kids began to snicker. Mr. Wilch frowned.  
  
"Well, when someone's eyes are wandering around the room, I assume they're daydreaming, thus not paying attention," he answered, raising his voice a bit. I barely succeeded in not rolling my eyes.  
  
"You assume that," I replied, "but you don't know."  
  
Mr. Wilch stopped tapping his marker.  
  
"Bra Briefs, would you like to stay in class and pay attention or leave?" he asked, obviously impatiently by the tone of his voice.  
  
I thought this over. Then, I suddenly uncrossed my legs, gathered my stuff together, and walked out of the room.  
---  
"... And then she just got up and walked out -"   
  
I glared at the two girls, one obviously from my math class. I just love how we girls gossip. But I could really care less about what they think.   
  
"Hey Uub!" I called once I saw him. His head shot up and he started looking around. I giggled and walked up to his side, leaning on his arm.   
  
"I'm right here loser," I said with a smile.  
  
He looked alarmed. "Oh, hey," he said before turning away. He was too slow though. I caught him blushing.  
  
I let go of his arm and pulled myself off of him. For some reason, I feel so safe when I'm around him.  
  
"There you are!" someone suddenly said behind me. I whirled around, facing Marlene again.  
  
"Yes, here I am," I agreed with a smile.   
  
"Why'd you leave?" she asked angrily.   
  
I let my smile drop. "I was just tired of his crap and didn't want to listen anymore, that's all," I said before walking away. That's what I hate about Marlene. If you do something bad in class, she'll get on your case.   
  
I saw Pan and walked over to her table. She was looking the other waywhen I threw my lunch capsule on the end of the table. She jumped when she heard the noise and saw the food. Then she saw me and relaxed.  
  
"You're so weird," she commented as I sat down.  
  
"Thanks," I said, picking up my sandwich.  
  
"Marlene told me what you did in math," Pan went on.   
  
I looked up at her. She was snickering.  
  
I smiled. "Yeah, well at least SOMEONE thinks it's pretty funny," I said with a roll of my eyes. "Not like I was trying to be funny though. I'm just so tired of him." I bit into my sandwich, quickly chewed, and swallowed. "Everyone's either surprised or angry at my actions. It's nice to know someone's not." I took another bite.  
  
I heard Pan swallow. "Yeah, well if someone laughs at me for getting that Discipline class, I guess I have to laugh at them when they do something stupid too," she teased. I tried not to choke on my food from laughter.  
  
-----------  
  
I sighed and read over the problem again. '... Find x, if y = -108... Oh shut up!' I groaned and turned over on my bed, now laying on my back, and glared at the ceiling.   
  
'I hate math,' I finally concluded as I put my arm over my eyes.   
  
"Pan?"  
  
I rolled my eyes, but luckily mom didn't see because of my arm. "What," I said without sitting up or looking at her.   
  
"Are you okay? You've been working on the math for quite a while now," my mom asked.  
  
I smirked. Actually, I had been secretly talking to Marlene over the internet thanks to the Capsule Corp's new silent keyboard. I've been grounded from the computer for a week cuz when Uncle Goten came over one time, he looked at porn on my computer, left the screen up, and left the house. I didn't know cuz I was eating. Dad thought I was in my room so he went up and saw the website, and got reallly mad and grounded me, even though I told him I didn't do it. Oh well. It's only a week. Not like I've been following the grounding rules anyway.  
  
"I'm fine mom," I answered.  
  
"Is math hard?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well that's good."  
  
"Mmhmm..."  
  
"What are you working on?"  
  
Suddenly, my eyes popped open under my arm. I winced from the skin of my arm touching my eyes before quickly closing them again and concentrating. Someone's ki just shot up... but who's?  
  
"Pan?"  
  
It feels like a Briefs's member... maybe Bra? No... Bra's wasn't like this. You could tell it belonged to a male.   
  
"Pan!"  
  
I was snapped back to reality. "Graphing stuff," I answered before returning back to my concentration. It was probably Vegeta's... training in the gravitron again. I quickly lifted my arm and glanced at the clock. 6:34. Yeah, he tends to start training again at this point, usually after dinner.  
  
"Oh," I heard my mom say. "Well, have fun."   
  
"Mmhmm."  
  
I heard her close the door behind her. As soon as she was gone, I sighed and turned over, looking at the door. 'Why is she always wondering what I'm doing?' I thought. 'Hm. Well, maybe it's because I'm grounded, and she doesn't wanna catch me. That's where being a Saiyan comes in handy... even though she has a low ki, I can sense her if she's coming close. That gives me plenty of time to minimize everything.' I smirked again, but then suddenly, I felt ANOTHER ki go up. And it wasn't Burro's.  
  
"Bra?" I wondered outloud. Yes, that was Bra's, and Vegeta's was still up.   
  
"Great," I mumbled. "They must be fighting." Somehow, I can tell when they're training and fighting verbally. And I knew they were fighting verbally.  
  
I sighed and hovered off of my bed and picked up my phone. 'Better call them before they get much further,' I thought as I dialed Bra's phone number.  
  
-----------  
  
"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS DAD, BUT YOU HAVE A BIG ONE!" I screeched. His eye twitched.   
  
"WHY DON'T YOU SCREAM A LITTLE LOUDER, BRA! THE OTHER SIDE OF   
THE UNIVERSE CAN'T HEAR YOU!" he roared.  
  
I blinked, taking in these words, and decided to put them to good use. "I'M SORRY FATHER, I'LL SCREAM LOUDER JUST FOR YOU!" I yelled back, raising my voice at the last three words. I sometimes get amazed at how loud my voice is.   
  
"SHUT UP!" He yelled back.  
  
"RUN OUT OF GOOD COMEBACKS EH?!"  
  
"WOULD YOU LIKE ANOTHER BRUISE ON YOUR BODY BRAT?! BECAUSE YOUR ABOUT TO GET ONE!"   
  
Uh-oh.   
  
Just as dad was about to uppercut me, the phone rang. I quickly dodged the assult and flew as fast as I could towards my room, grabbed my phone, and flew out the window. I could feel hot tears in my eyes beginning to form.  
  
"Hello?" I croaked.  
  
The other person hung up.   
  
I smiled. I knew it was Pan. Her and I made this code thing - if we knew the other was in trouble with their family, we'd call them. But as soon as the other answered the phone, we'd hang up. The reason we'd hang up is because, for example, if my dad found out that it was Pan, he knew she'd do it on purpose cuz of her ki readings, and he'd fly over to her house to beat the crap outta her. So it's just for safety reasons I guess.   
  
I sighed, looking at my surroundings. I guess I flew farther than I thought. I was now in a dense forest, pretty close to Capsule Corp. 'Not like I wanna go back there anytime soon,' I thought, grabbing my arms as a chilly gust of wind swept through. I looked back in the direction of the house briefly before flying farther into the woods.   
  
Once I found a small clearing, I landed. It was actually pretty peaceful back here. I could use some peace after what's been going on lately.   
  
For once I was actually happy. It seemed like nothing could go wrong back here. I never knew how much I would happy around nature.   
  
A little bunny scurried off when it saw me and squirrels ran up the trees. I smiled at them. 'Furry animals are so cute.'  
  
I noticed that the ground was clearing up back here, like many people had been back here before. I wouldn't blame them - who wouldn't venture back into harmonious woods like these? What could possibly go wrong back here?  
  
And then I saw it.   
  
White tents. Dirty clothes hanging off trees. Scraggy people walking around with no shoes on.  
  
I couldn't help but stare. I had never really seen a homeless camp before. And I wish I hadn't. All my happy thoughts were draining away, studying this scene. It was horrible. How could people live like this?  
  
I couldn't take it anymore.  
  
I flew back away from the camp as fast as could, and once I was sure I was out of eyeshot, blasted off into the sky.   
  
-----------  
  
So... tell me if you like it so far. I know it's different, but I think it might turn out okay. Leave a review or email me at samileaguecomputers.com . Please tell me if there's any punctuation errors or spelling errors too. I'll probably update every few days or so, and my chapters will be pretty long, so be prepared!


	2. Chapter 2

Punctuation is the same as last chapter, except in this one, there will be messages transmitted through minds. Those messages will be marked with - -'s. Don't want anyone getting mixed up! Oh yes, thank you my first 2 reviewers: GothicBlacre and Jess! You're reviews meant a lot to me. Thanks for your support. Now onto the story...  
  
------  
  
I sighed as I let myself into the house and closed the door behind me. Thoughts were running through my head. Was I just a sign for bad luck or something? Because nothing good ever happens to me anymore.  
  
"Bra honey?"  
  
I warily turned my head in the direction of the living room and frowned. Mom was with dad. And Burro was... you know, I could reallly care less about where that little brat was.  
  
"Yes?" I called back.  
  
"Oh, just making sure it was you," Mom returned.  
  
I shook my head when I realized my eyelids were drooping. Boy was I tired. And I didn't do much today either.  
  
"Where'd you go?" Mom went on.  
  
I widened my eyes in ignorance. "I... just needed some air," I half- lied. It was part true – there was no way I was going to tell her that I needed to get away from dad also.  
  
"Oh okay, Vegeta told me you had left," she called back as I started walking towards my room.  
  
'Wow, he actually cares?' I thought coldly as I walked slowly up the stairs and down the hallway. All I wanted to do right now was take a nice, relaxing bubble bath and then get into bed.  
  
I walked into my bathroom and started up the water. I stood there for a few minutes, just watching the water slowly fill up the tub, thinking. 'Why have things in my life suddenly turned against me?' I asked myself. 'Things used to be fun when I was smaller – heck, even the times of Bebi, Super 17, and those dragons were better than this!' I sighed as I walked over to my counter where the towels were. 'Is this part of growing up?'  
  
I opened a counter door and groaned. "No towels?!" I exclaimed, slamming the door shut and stomping out of the room. "I could of sworn Mom brought up fresh towels last night..." I murmured as I walked down the hallway and into the nearest bathroom, which happened to be Burro's. First I looked around for him, but he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Hmph, like I could care where he is," I mumbled as I opened his counter door and gasped. It was overloaded with towels!  
  
"Oh my god, if that little brat took all of my towels..." I started as I searched through his cabinet for any of my special towels. Sure enough, they were in here.  
  
By now I was very pissed. I grabbed all of them and started walking back to my room. "Burro!" I yelled. Why would he do that to me?! Oh wait, that's right, he tries to make my life miserable. But... this was too easy. Maybe he was trying to distract me from something...  
  
I gasped and ran to my bathroom. Sure enough, there was Burro, pouring a white substance into my bathtub.  
  
I looked on in horror for a few seconds – my ki must have drained since he went on, not noticing I was there. Suddenly, anger got the best of me.  
  
"GET OUT!" I screamed at him, making him jump and almost dropping the tube of the substance. He turned to look at me and cowered in fear.  
  
"YOU BRAT!" I screamed again and tried to kick him, but he dodged my attack and ran out of the bathroom, grabbing his phone that was on my counter.  
  
I wasn't done. I ran out after him.  
  
Through the halls, down the stairs, through the kitchen, through the living room –  
  
"Kids?!" Mom exclaimed as we flew past her and dad. They both stood up and ran after us. Dad grabbed me and put me in a deadlock while mom fought with Burro for a while but then held him still. Seeing me put in a deadlock must of helped him calm down. We're almost equal in power – I hate to admit that – but I'm much more stronger when I'm mad. And he knows it.  
  
I was having a fit – this was all too much for me. I needed to fight someone, and the person closest to me was dad.  
  
I started kicking my legs and throwing my arms all about, but to no avail. Dad held a firm grip on me, even though he kept shifting his weight trying to keep balance.  
  
"Bra honey, please stop!" Mom begged, seeing what was going on. I slowly stopped, feeling tears drip down my cheeks. I could feel dad's cold eyes staring at the top of my head.  
  
"What is going on?" Mom went on, looking from me to Burro, who had slithered out of her grip and now stood beside her with his arms crossed, still holding his phone. I once heard ChiChi say that he inherited that trademark stance from dad. And the more I paid attention to the two, the more I believed her.  
  
I pulled myself together to answer her first before that brat made up something. "He was putting some type of white liquid in my bath water!" I answered, still very upset. I noticed that Burro's eyes had widened and he opened his mouth to say something, but mom cut him off.  
  
"Did you Burro?" she asked in a calm voice, but clearly angry.  
  
He looked from dad to mom a few times before blurting out, "Vigo told me to do it!" Then he pointed to the phone, indicating Vigo was on it.  
  
Mom lifted an eyebrow and I glared at him. If mom lets him off the hook this time...  
  
"Give me your phone," mom suddenly stated, holding her hand out in a gesturing motion.  
  
Burro just stood there and looked at dad, probably expecting him to do something.  
  
"GIVE IT TO ME NOW," mom repeated, raising her voice. Burro's eyes suddenly widened with fear and he stepped back once before reluctantly handing her the phone. Mom held the phone up to her ear and asked, "Hello?... Is anyone there?..." Then she hung up and looked at Burro sweetly.  
  
"This phone is mine for three days now," she said, smiling. "And all the other phones in this house are off-limit for three days too."  
  
Burro's mouth dropped open. I found myself smiling. 'Finally they decide to do something!' I thought happily. EVERY bad situation I find myself in with Burro, I always get the blame. Sometimes he would get blamed, but never punished. I always got punished when I was blamed. Unfortunately, my latest punishment was a slap to the face from dad. 'I wonder what that looks like now...' I pondered.  
  
"No buts mister!" Mom said, cutting him off. Then she pointed to the stairs and said, "Go get ready for bed."  
  
He sighed quickly before giving me a glare and walking up the stairs to his room. I smiled sweetly.  
  
Once he was gone, dad let me go and seated himself on the sofa. I turned to leave, but mom stopped me.  
  
"What was he putting in your tub Bra?"  
  
I put my eyebrow down in confusion. "Um, I don't know what it was, but it was white and a liquid and was in a pretty big white tube. I think there was a name written on one side of the tube, but I couldn't read it," I answered truthfully. I was too angry to care about what it was. I knew it was something bad.  
  
"Well, let's go see what it was then," mom said as she headed for the stairs and I followed. Dad stayed on the couch, probably thinking about how his little brat could have done anything wrong.  
  
-----------  
  
I sighed and rubbed my eyes as I walked to the kitchen to find some small snack to eat. I opened the fridge – nothing but yogurt. I grunted and yelled to mom, wherever she was: "MOM! YOU NEED TO GET MORE FOOD!" Sometimes I really regret being a Saiyan with a Saiyan appetite.  
  
"YOU CAN MANAGE!" Mom called back.  
  
"Hmph, maybe for tonight, but I better get a decent breakfast," I mumbled under my breath as I grabbed the yogurt and some silverware and walked back to my room. Along the way I saw Vigo in his room suddenly gasp and hang up the phone. I stopped walking and eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked slowly, making him jump in surprise.  
  
"Oh uh, hi Pan!" he said, faking a smile but returned back to his panic state and looked at the phone.  
  
I shut his door behind me as I walked into his room and put my hands on my hips. Usually, him and Burro plan things over the phone to do to either one of us, and I was guessing it was Bra's turn.  
  
"Alright, what have you done now?" I asked firmly.  
  
He sweat dropped and gave me the best display of his puppy dog eyes. I blinked a few times but then gave in. I hate to admit it, but Vigo is very cute. I often hear my dad complaining about how he's "just like how Goten was when he was younger" to get out of trouble – put on a cute face.  
  
"Fine. I won't tell mom or dad," I said, making a deal with him. He pouted briefly, but I raised an eyebrow. Finally, he sighed.  
  
"Burro did something really bad..." he started off. He looked up at me, obviously thinking that was enough, but when I glared at him, he went on. "He said his mom made this new thingy that if you pour onto or into something, it will change it to a different color..." He looked up at me again.  
  
"Please go on," I said sweetly. I knew I had him where I wanted him.  
  
"Well, he said that Bra usually takes baths so he would pour it into her bath water," Vigo continued. "and she wouldn't notice because the stuff is clear-ish and doesn't turn color until after about five minutes. So I said he should do it -" He glanced up at me worried, but I showed no emotion, "-but he needed a way of distracting her first. So we thought and then he said he'd take her towels, so he did and put them in his counter. He said she would probably look for them there and then have a fit there, so he'd have time to pour the stuff in."  
  
"What color was it?" I asked suddenly.  
  
"Umm... I think it was purple."  
  
"Would it make her whole body turn purple or –"  
  
"Yeah, her whole body. That's why it was such a great plan..." Vigo answered, "... until Bra caught him doing it!"  
  
I lifted my eyebrows in surprise and let a smile creep across my face. 'Go Bra!' I cheered in my head. I don't know how Burro and Vigo thought they'd get away with this one – Bulma would know that Bra didn't want to purposely dye herself purple, so the blame would have to go to Burro. Oh well. I do give them credit for thinking up these... mischievous ideas.  
  
"I heard her screaming at him!" Vigo went on dramatically. "She was screaming, 'Get out! Get out!' And then I heard Burro say, 'She caught me! She's chasing me! Look what you've done!', even though I didn't do anything! So I hung up the phone because I know Burro would blame it on me, since that's what he always does."  
  
I nodded, standing up. "Well thank you for sharing your horrifying story with me, I greatly enjoyed it," I said, trying not to grin from ear to ear. Vigo sucks at keeping secrets – I could get him to say anything.  
  
Vigo grinned. "No problem!" he called as I walked out the door and shut it. I had to run down the hall quickly before I burst out laughing.  
  
"He's so stupid!" I managed to say as I opened my yogurt, still laughing. 'I'll have to tell Bra about this at school tomorrow,' I thought as I took a bite.  
  
-----------  
  
"So Ms. Briefs, are you ready to pay attention this class?"  
  
I stopped walking and turned to Mr. Wilch. He was lucky he caught me in a good mood. Pan told me what Vigo told her last night in homeroom. Her little brother is so cute at times.  
  
"Yes Mr. Wilch," I said, smiling sweetly.  
  
His eyes softened a little, but tried to keep his firm figure. I almost started laughing, but bit my tongue to stop myself.  
  
"Good," he merely said and marched into his classroom. Marlene giggled and I smirked before following him.  
  
Once again Marlene has either forgiven me from yesterday's math class or has forgotten about it. I can never figure out which one it is. She'll yell at me and then later on, act like nothing happened. So I just go along with it. I don't have many friends here, and she's actually a great friend, despite her teacher's pet fault.  
  
'Aw man I forgot to tell Pan about the homeless camp,' I thought as I unpacked my math binder and the other supplies. 'Oh well, I'll just tell her at lunch.'  
  
Class went smoothly. I managed to at least look like I was paying attention. We finally moved on a little to some harder concepts. I was quite pleased with him after class, and I could tell he was with me when he nodded his head at me after the bell rang.  
  
I walked over to the lunch table that Pan, Marlene, and I usually sit at. Pan was already there since her classroom is closer to the cafeteria, eating her sandwich. Marlene sat down next to her and I sat across from the two.  
  
"Ew, is that meat?" Marlene asked, pointing to the sandwich.  
  
Pan rolled her eyes and quickly swallowed. "Of course Marlene, I'm not a vegetarian like you," she responded.  
  
Marlene made a sickening face, but then proceeded to hunt out her own lunch.  
  
I laughed at the two. Marlene always gets grossed out by what Pan eats, even though I eat just about the same thing. Although, I noticed that the two haven't seemed to be getting along as great as they were before Pan got put into the Discipline class. Maybe it's because math was the only thing they had together. Oh well. Pan only has one more week of that class, so soon they'll all be together again.  
  
I spotted Uub walking past our table with his friend Perry. Perry's such a cool kid – he's really nice and is popular. But he's not too swift when it comes academics.  
  
"Hey Uub! Perry!" I called to them. Both stopped walking and looked our way. Uub smiled and Perry grinned.  
  
"Hey Bra-chan!" he returned as he slid into the chair next to me, nearly falling over in the process. I laughed. Uub took the seat next to him in a more... civilized manner.  
  
I felt Pan kick me under the table. I looked up at her, only to have her smirking at me.  
  
-Someone's got a crush on little Bra,- she sent to me through our minds. Unfortunately, I can't send messages through minds as easily as the others, so I have to know when they're about to send me one first. Since Pan knows me best, she always grabs my attention briefly first before sending the message. That way we both are certain that I get it.  
  
I glared back in a teasing manner. -Oh shut up,- I sent back. Then I smirked as well. -You don't how many guys are onto YOU Pan-chan!-  
  
Pan's eyes lowered. -Yeah right liar!- she sent back. I grinned. I always knew how to get her wound up.  
  
Perry was watching us the whole time, obviously confused since he interrupted our staring contest: "SO ladies... what's up?"  
  
"Nothing Perry," Marlene answered.  
  
When he looked at Pan and I for an answer, Pan replied, "What she said," and pointed to Marlene. He grinned.  
  
"Are you sure that nothing exciting's been going in your lives?" he asked slowly.  
  
Suddenly, I remembered. "Oh! Yes!" I replied, jumping a bit. Pan's eyes widened at me in surprise and looked at me strangely. Marlene did the same.  
  
I grinned at their reactions, but then got serious.  
  
"Alright, yesterday wasn't the best day at home so, after getting off the phone with Pan –" I stopped briefly to look up at her to see if she remembered last night. She smiled softly at me. "-, I went outside and into the woods by Capsule Corp. I walked really far in, it must have been close to the middle, when I saw..." I glanced up at everyone, "... a homeless camp!"  
  
Some gasped and some other's mouths dropped.  
  
"A homeless camp?!"  
  
"In the woods by Capsule Corporation?!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Yes," I replied to their outbursts, glad to receive some attention. "It was a homeless camp. And it was a really sad looking one too."  
  
"Bra, of course homeless camps are going to be sad looking," Marlene said in an obvious tone.  
  
"I know, but I guess I didn't take that into much consideration," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "I mean, I've heard stories about homeless camps, but this is the first time I've seen one."  
  
"Well aren't you lucky," Perry said, bringing humor into the conversation.  
  
"Are you sure it was homeless people?" Pan asked slowly.  
  
"Of course I'm sure!" I replied. "These people were living in tents and wearing ragged clothing! And they didn't have any shoes! I'm pretty sure it was a homeless camp," I added, giving some detail.  
  
"How sad," Marlene commented.  
  
"Yeah," I said, leaning back a little from the table, drinking my soda. I suddenly noticed that Uub hadn't said anything about the homeless camp. Actually, he hadn't said anything since he sat down with us. I wonder what was up... ---  
I quickly ran down the few steps and jogged down the sidewalk. My destination wasn't moving quickly, but I was pretty far behind, and I wanted to catch up with him.  
  
"Uub!" I called when I was somewhat close. "Uub wait up!"  
  
He stopped and looked behind him. His eyebrows lifted a little as he saw me coming, but he let me catch up to him.  
  
"Uub what's wrong?" I asked when I had caught up to him and we started walking again. School was over, and we usually walked home together. But today he didn't wait for me. I knew then that something was up.  
  
"Nothing," he responded.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Come on Uub, I'm not stupid!" I said, walking in front of him, making him stop. "I know something's wrong, and your going to tell me what it is!" I added, poking my index finger into his chest.  
  
He looked surprised at first at my actions, but then his eyes hardened a bit. We had a staring contest for a while until he gently took my hand poking his chest into his hand and smiled a bit.  
  
"You know that you shouldn't brag about seeing homeless camps."  
  
I put my eyebrow down in confusion. He looked at me briefly, but then brushed past me and continued walking.  
  
I stood there for a few seconds. 'He's mad at me because I supposedly bragged about seeing that homeless camp?' I asked myself. Thinking this over, I found myself blushing a bit. He had a point. Maybe I shouldn't have announced that in front of Perry and Marlene. I had meant to tell Pan only. I guess I was too excited to think about what I was about to say.  
  
I looked back at him. He was walking with his hands in his jean pockets. I ran back up to him.  
  
"Uub I'm sorry, I didn't know –"  
  
"I know you didn't then, but now you do."  
  
I stopped walking and looked at him. He stopped too and looked at me. I searched his eyes out – they were soft and kind, they weren't hard anymore. He meant well, and wanted to show me he meant well. But I could tell that he was still upset.  
  
A question then aroused in my mind.  
  
"Why did it bother you so much?" I suddenly asked. When he put his eyebrow down in confusion I went on, "About the homeless camp? Why did me bragging about it bother you so much?"  
  
He smiled softly. "Because I know some people in that camp. My mom and I bring food and other supplies to them every now and then," he answered quietly.  
  
I felt my eyes widen in surprise. He already knew about it?  
  
"But why didn't you tell anyone?" I questioned further.  
  
"Because if that information got into the wrong hands and they told the police, those people would be sent to jail or forced into the city," Uub explained. "Those people are there for a reason. They aren't poor – they have money stashed somewhere in the forest, they just want to be away from the city life. They don't care for it. They're happy the way they are, even if they are living in tents and don't have luxuries."  
  
I thought about that. How could people possibly be happy living in tents, owning nothing more than clothes and maybe a spear or two for hunting?  
  
"But... how can they possibly be happy?" I heard myself wonder aloud.  
  
Uub chuckled quietly. "Some people don't need much to make themselves happy," he answered.  
  
Before I could think about that, he brushed his hand along mine briefly, causing me to look up at him. He gestured his head to the corner, which we needed to turn to get to our houses. "Come on," he said. "Let's go home."  
  
----------  
  
Ah, not a very good chapter, but I'm kinda stalling. I'm got the major parts of the story planned out, but vaguely. Now all I need to do is fill in the gaps...  
Anyways, tell me what you think. Next chapter will be better, I promise! 


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. I promise next chapter will be much better though.  
Special thanks to GothicBlacre – you're sooo sweet, you have no idea how much your reviews meant to me. I could go on about how you're probably the nicest person on this planet, but I don't want to keep you from the story! ;-)

* * *

I turned over and stared at my fuzzy pink pillow on my bed. So many thoughts about Uub and the homeless camp kept running through my mind.  
  
'Why do you always have to be so damn right Uub?'  
  
I sighed. He was always right about everything. And everything he said made sense in an almost spiritual way. It sickened me actually. He was practically perfect. He's nice, sweet, attractive, smart...  
  
'Attractive?!' I found myself screaming in my mind. 'Where did that come from?!'  
  
I pictured him in my mind. He did have beautiful almost-black eyes that were endless. And even though they were a dark color, you could still find the sweet and caring emotions within them. His eyes were probably the best feature about him, not counting his already muscular body. And... well, I'm not a fan of mohawks, but he flatters them.  
  
And his personality is so... ahh, I dunno what it is, but I know that he's got one of the best personalities out there – always caring for others above himself. That was proved today when he told me about how he visits the homeless camp and brings food to them. That would be an impossible task if you weren't caring or sweet to start out with.  
  
I could probably go on and on about him, but if I said anymore, I wouldn't be able to think straight again. There's so much to say about him, and I would be laying here for hours if I tried to say it all. Oh wait... I've pretty much already been laying here for an hour or so...  
  
My bedroom door suddenly burst open, hitting the wall in the process. I jumped and turned to see who it was.  
  
'Oh no,' I thought as I looked at my angry father. He was glaring at me. I somehow found the courage to glare back. 'What could I have possibly done now?' I thought.  
  
"You forgot to do your chores," he said calmly, but with hints of anger in his voice.  
  
Oh shit. It was my turn. Not like I can tell him I messed up though.  
  
I put down my eyebrow in confusion. "What?" I asked, faking my most confused voice. "I thought it was Burro's turn."  
  
He narrowed his eyes. "You know very well that it was your turn brat!" he retorted. "Now go do them!"  
  
Truth was, I didn't want to do any chores. I hate chores. And since Capsule Corp is so big, there's a lot of them.  
  
I glanced at the clock. 9:30.  
  
I looked back at him.  
  
"But daddy," I whined, "I'm really tired. Today was a busy day and –"  
  
I was cut off by a blast of energy hitting me in the stomach, causing me to scoot back a little on my bed. I almost fell off. It wasn't a ki blast, just a surge of energy waves thank god. But still enough to make me mad.  
  
"What was that for?!" I screamed at him.  
  
"Get up now and go do the frickin chores!" he yelled back.  
  
"It's late! I want to go to bed!" I exclaimed before grabbing the closest pillow and putting it to my face. How I ever thought this idea would work was beyond me at this point.  
  
I yelped as he grabbed my arm forcefully and pulled me off the bed. I still held the pillow to my face with my other hand, squeezing my eyes together in pain. If he breaks my arm...  
  
"Don't mess me with me Bra," he said through clenched teeth. "Now go do the damn chores." Then he dropped me on the ground and stomped out of the room.  
  
Once he was gone, I sighed and twisted my arm around. I winced in pain. Then I went over to my door and yelled, "Yeah, well I can't do the chores if one of my arms is BROKEN!" Then I slammed the door shut and leaned against it for a few minutes before opening it again and walking to my first destination – the aquarium to feed the fish.  
  
-----------  
  
"Hey Uncle Goten, how much time is left?"  
  
I groaned and leaned my head against the window. '3rd time,' I thought. 'That's the 3rd time he's asked that.'  
  
Uncle Goten just chuckled. "Just a few more minutes Vigo."  
  
Vigo squirmed in his seat and looked at me. I rolled my eyes. 'Why did I have to get such an impatient child for a little brother?' I thought angrily. 'And why the hell did I have to sit in the back with him? Why couldn't Uncle Goten move all of his junk in the front seat?'  
  
I heard Vigo whimper. I put my eyebrow down in confusion and turned towards him. "What is WRONG with you?!" I asked angrily.  
  
"Pan, be nice," Uncle Goten mumbled from the front seat, but I could tell he didn't want to get into this.  
  
"The spelling bee is today," Vigo answered me. "And I'm really nervous. I never win at these stupid things! I'm always the first one out!"  
  
"Did you study?" Uncle Goten asked.  
  
"A little..." Vigo said, looked the other way and making a face.  
  
"You can't possibly win if you don't study," I said. "Why didn't dad help you study?" I know dad would of helped him study – even though he's a very busy man, he's always willing to help us.  
  
"Um, cuz I didn't tell him..." Vigo answered nervously, trailing off.  
  
"Oh my god," I said, looking out the window again in disgust.  
  
"Hey Vigo, show Pan your list of words, maybe she can help you study now," Uncle Goten suggested. I shot him a look from the mirror, but Vigo was already handing over his list. I was NOT in the mood to help him do anything – I couldn't sleep last night and I was really tired.  
  
I looked over the list of words. 'Oh my god, these are so easy!' I exclaimed. 'The, to, at, bee...' I quickly skimmed the list before looking up at him. He was looking at me kind of nervously.  
  
"Well?..." he started. "Are you gonna quiz me or not?"  
  
I sighed. I might as well.  
  
I decided to start with number 3, which happened to be 'on.' "Spell 'on'," I said.  
  
One corner of his mouth went up and he looked up at the car roof. "Umm... o... n... e?"  
  
I stared at him, dumbfounded. Who did this kid get his brain from? Cuz it certainly wasn't from dad.  
  
I heard Uncle Goten started "coughing," but I knew he was trying not to laugh.  
  
[Aw man, he's just like me when I was little, Pan!] he sent.  
  
[You were this stupid too?] I sent back.  
  
I heard him chuckle.  
  
[Well, when you've got Grandpa Goku as your dad, what more can you expect?] he replied.  
  
"Hellllloooo?" Vigo asked, waving his hand. "I'm still here..."  
  
I looked at him strangely. "Yes I know," I said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Am I right or wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Wrong."  
  
"What?! That's not fair..."  
  
"You spelled 'one' instead of 'on'. Drop the e and you've got 'on'," I explained.  
  
He just looked at me like I was an alien. Well, I kind of am, but... ahhh – "Just forget it!" I said to him, and myself, before throwing the list at him and turning back to the window. Thank god school was finally in sight.  
  
-----------  
  
"Now, this is why x equals 4... You must first send this over to the other side... then solve this side... then you divide by 2..."  
  
Oh my god. I cannot stand this. She has been going over this stupid problem forever. Whenever someone makes a careless mistake, or says 3 instead of 4, then she'll go over the whole problem.  
  
Now I'm actually starting to wish Mr. Wilch was here. But no, he had to go on a vacation with his nephews since they were in town this weekend. This is why we have Ms. Berry as our substitute. She's probably the worst substitute out there. Thank god she's not a teacher.  
  
Someone poked me. I turned to look at my blonde friend.  
  
"Don't fall asleep," Marlene whispered harshly, still staring at the board.  
  
I rolled my eyes and put my head down in my arms again. What does she care if I fall asleep or not? She knows I make better grades than her, and sometimes I think she competes with me. So if she is competing with me, wouldn't she like it if I fell asleep?  
  
Just thinking about that made me tired. I felt my eyelids slowly start drooping, staring at the back of Leila's head the whole time. Her long brown hair that was highlighted with blonde strips here and there...  
  
Suddenly I found myself at a world tournament arena. I was watching my little brother fight an almost human-like figure with green hair, purple eyes, and a green tail. His nails were very long, and his skin was fairly dark. When he talked to Burro, his snake-like tongue would reveal itself every now and then. It was a scary creature to look at.  
  
I looked at the people around me. I saw my father, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Pan, and Vigo. Were all the Saiyans here or something?  
  
Yes, they were all here, and were accompanied by villains from a few years ago – Bebi, Super 17, and the seven dragons. Why were they all here?  
  
There was a blackout and I found myself on the ring facing the green haired monster. Had my brother lost without me watching?  
  
The battle started. We were even at first, but I could tell that he was holding back. I went Super Saiyan and he fought a little harder. But I was gradually tiring out, and he soon had the advantage.  
  
I was somehow able to pause the battle to look around me again. The ring was now in a deserted grassland with no audience. Most of my family and the other Saiyans were on the ground, as if they had been beaten by this monster also. The childhood villains somehow disappeared.  
  
I looked back at this green haired monster. Now, his skin had turned green, his lips purple, his ears pointed, barely any nose, and his green tail was a lot longer. He didn't look human anymore.  
  
He fired an enormous ki blast at me. I watch it come closer and closer and closer... until someone grabbed me and pulled me out of the way –  
  
My eyes shot open as I landed on the ground – hard. I heard people laughing around me. I looked around – I was back in math. But where was everyone? Was class over?  
  
"Haha, you slept through the whole class Bra," I heard someone say behind me.  
  
I stood up and turned around. Leila, her boyfriend Tommy, her best friend Crystal, and her boyfriend Mark were all standing around me. Tommy was holding my chair.  
  
'Did they pull out my chair from under me... while I was still in it?' I asked myself. God, what was up with all these questions?!  
  
I found myself yawning. They looked at my strangely.  
  
"What?" I asked. "I'm tired." Then I turned around and gathered all my stuff before walking out the door.  
  
I almost ran into Pan, who was by the door waiting for me.  
  
"What took you so long?!" she asked. "I've been waiting here for 5 minutes –"  
  
"I fell asleep," I simply answered.  
  
Pan smirked. "Is that why Marlene marched out of the classroom and when I asked where you were she didn't answer?"  
  
I smirked too. "Probably."  
  
We started walking to the cafeteria together, but I stopped. Pan looked back at me.  
  
"Do you have your lunch already?" I asked her.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you wanna eat outside today?"  
  
"Sure," Pan shrugged, walking towards the cafeteria again.  
  
"I'm serious!" I called behind her, still standing there.  
  
"So am I," she called back, still walking.  
  
"Then where are you going?"  
  
"To the benches in front of the school."  
  
"Oh," I said, running up to her. To get to those benches, we have to pass through the office area, and the cafeteria's right by the office. I guess I thought Pan was walking to the cafeteria even though she told me she was going to sit outside...  
  
I must be really tired.  
  
Suddenly, the dream flooded back into my mind. The tournament, the monster, my savior... wait, who saved me? I didn't get to see. But did the dream really mean something? What a weird one to have in the middle of class...  
  
We opened the door to the hallway that led into the office. For some reason, there was a HUGE crowd lingering in the office made up of mostly girls. They were talking and whispering to each other and then giggling, like they were talking about some boy. Pan and I glanced at each other with disgust before pushing our way up the hallway.  
  
Once we turned the corner, we both gasped, but not loud enough for him to hear. Standing at the front desk was my older brother, with LOTS of girls crowded around him.  
  
Before I knew it, Pan had pushed through the crowd, exclaiming, "Trunks!" before hopping into his arms. He seemed startled when he heard his name, but once he saw who it was, he gladly accepted the hug and relaxed.  
  
I, on the other hand, just stood there. I wanted to do what Pan just did, but I felt like I couldn't. Memories of home after he left had somehow made their way into my mind. He had abandoned us. If he were still living with us, Burro wouldn't be half as bad as he is. Trunks would have put him in line. And, dad would have still favored Burro, but not as bad. Thus, he probably would actually pay attention to me and not punish me for things I never do.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted when he looked at me. Pan had moved away so I could hug him too. She was grinning. I think she still likes my brother.  
  
I made sure no emotion was on my face when I walked over to him and slapped him across his cheek.  
  
"YOU ASSHOLE!" I screamed at him, not caring about the teachers or anyone else around me. "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE US LIKE THAT?! THINGS ARE HORRIBLE BECAUSE OF YOU, AND –"  
  
I was cut off by Trunks grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the office. I wriggled my hand out of his grasp and crossed my arms, glaring at him. He sighed and closed his eyes before asking, "Bra, what is going on?"  
  
"You heard me," I answered coldly.  
  
He put his eyebrow down wearily. "I think we need to talk."  
  
"I think so too," I said as he put his arm around my waist and walked me out to his car. He opened the passenger door for me, but I just waved him off and got in myself. He rolled his eyes and walked around to the other side of the car and got in. I looked out the window at the office while Trunks started the car and took off.  
  
-----------  
  
'They left me,' I thought with my mouth wide open. 'I cannot believe they actually just left the campus without me.'  
  
I could tell that the other girls around me were also shocked, and maybe upset. The one time they actually get to see the super-famous and majorly-hot president of Capsule Corp in person, he just walks off with his sister, never looking back.  
  
WHOA. Majorly-hot?! Where the hell did that come from?!  
  
'Well it's true,' I heard myself answer. I almost slapped my forehead. 'Oh my god I'm going crazy,' I thought as I made my way out of the office and to the cafeteria. I saw Marlene, Uub, Perry, and some of Marlene's other friends sitting at our table. I know they wouldn't mind if I sat with them.  
  
The table was pretty crowded but I squeezed in on the end next to Uub. They looked at me for a brief second but continued on with their conversation. I opened my lunch and started eating it, not caring about what they said. It was about some other girls anyway, how they're bitches or something. Why do girls gossip so much?  
  
"Hey," I heard Uub greet softly, nudging my arm with his elbow so he'd get my attention.  
  
I looked up at him and swallowed. "Hey."  
  
"Where's Bra?"  
  
"She left."  
  
Uub put down his eyebrow in confusion. "By herself?"  
  
"No, with Trunks."  
  
As soon as those words were out of my mouth, two of Marlene's other friends jumped out of their seats.  
  
"TRUNKS WAS HERE?!" they both exclaimed simultaneously.  
  
I nodded my head slowly.  
  
"OH MY GOD!"  
  
"You missed him," I added before they had heart attacks. "He left with Bra."  
  
"HE WHAT?!"  
  
"NO WAY!"  
  
I rolled my eyes and turned back to Uub. He was smirking. "So anyway..." I started, eyeing the two girls out of the corner of my eye. Marlene's seen Trunks before when she's gone over to Bra's house, so this is no big deal. And Perry doesn't really care – he actually looks upset now that the girls are fuming over Trunks instead of him. I almost started laughing.  
  
"Why did they leave?" Uub asked, bringing me out of my wicked thoughts.  
  
"Oh, well Trunks is in town and stopped by the school to say hi to the teachers, but Bra came over and started yelling at him about how he left and about things at home, so he just took her outside and to his car," I explained. I had asked Trunks what he was doing here after I hugged him.  
  
Hugged him... something I would gladly do again.  
  
'Shut UP!' I heard myself screaming in my mind. I closed my eyes for a brief second and then opened them, only to look into the dark, yet caring, eyes of Uub.  
  
"Something on your mind?" he asked.  
  
I sighed. "Maybe," I answered. Should I tell him about Trunks?  
  
He lifted his eyebrows and smiled softly at me. I slowly smiled at him and rolled my eyes. "Fine I'll tell you," I said before standing up, grabbing his arm, and walking out of the cafeteria.  
  
-----------  
  
"... And now, all dad does is yell at me because of Burro's lies," I finished up, choking on tears. But there was no way I was going to cry now. Not in front of him.  
  
Trunks looked at me, dumbfounded. "I can't believe all this is happening..." he mumbled, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Of course you can't believe it – your never home to see it!" I retorted.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Bra, I'm the president of Capsule Corporation, I'm very busy traveling, I don't have time to do much of anything, let alone visit with you," he said wearily. "Like today. I just got back, and since the airports right by the school I figured I would drop by to say hi, but instead I find myself here with you," he added, looking around the café. It was a nice café actually. I don't know why he was complaining.  
  
"So you're saying you don't even have time to call your family at night to say hello?" I asked. He barely ever calls.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders, looking at me the whole time with his head tilted. He was being sarcastic – it was written all over his face.  
  
"Trunks!" I exclaimed, moving to the edge of my chair. "You know very well that you haven't been calling us! You have basically abandoned us, especially me! You were always there for me to turn to, and now I have no one..." Tears were welling up in my eyes again.  
  
Once Trunks saw them his face softened. "Bra, I'm sorry," he said, actually sorry this time. I could tell by his voice. "I really am. I know things at home have worsened – Goten told me, but –"  
  
"What?" I interrupted him. "Goten told you? You've been talking to Goten?!"  
  
Trunks nodded slowly. "Yeah, he calls sometimes –"  
  
I couldn't believe this. Goten has actually kept in touch with my brother this whole time and never mentioned it to us. And, Trunks basically just told me that he has time to talk to Goten, but not his family.  
  
"Oh, so you can talk to him, but not your family?" I interrupted again, leaning back in my chair with arms crossed, glaring.  
  
Trunks sighed. "Bra, he calls at midnight! I don't think mom would like it if I called at midnight to talk."  
  
I blinked a few times. He did have a point.  
  
"Oh..." I said, trailing off.  
  
"Okay look Bra, I'm really sorry about before, but I'm here now, right?" he said. I could tell he wanted forgiveness, but it was still hard for me to forgive him after all this time. He's been traveling around the world for almost a year and a half now, and the last time he stopped by was for two days about... six months ago. I remember how happy I was when I first saw him – only for him to tell me that'd he have to leave after two days anyway.  
  
"How long are you staying?" I asked slowly. This time, I made sure I was ready for an answer like before.  
  
But he grinned. "Possibly a month, three weeks at the least!" he answered happily.  
  
My eyebrows went up in surprise. "Are you serious?" I asked, feeling happiness take over me like him.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, in an obvious tone.  
  
I couldn't stop myself from jumping out of my seat and running over to him, engulfing him in a big huge.  
  
"That's great Trunks!" I exclaimed, squeezing him hard. He's got so much to catch up on with me and Goten and Uub and Pan... Oh yeah, Pan! 'Maybe he'll start feeling an attraction for her...' I thought mischievously. I always thought the two would make an awesome couple. And it would be so cool to have Pan as a sister-in-law!  
  
I started jumping up and down with excitement, despite still being latched onto Trunks. So many ideas were running through my mind right now, I could hardly think straight.  
  
"Er, Bra?"  
  
'First things first – Pan, Trunks, Goten, Uub, and me would all have a get together. And since dad will probably be dying to spar with Trunks, they could do that later.'  
  
"Bra, stop!"  
  
'Oh yeah, Marron! Oh my gosh, I haven't talked to her in a while! Of course she'll be dying to see Trunks too, so she'll be invited. Maybe we could all get into one of those clubs...' I smirked as I thought about sneaking into one of those with Pan –  
  
"Bra! –"  
  
"EEP!"  
  
I was snapped back to reality when Trunks's chair flipped backwards and we both fell down – me on top of him. I laid there dumbfounded at first, but then I burst out laughing. Trunks did too. It felt just like old times when we would playfully spar and end up tumbling over each other. The good ol' times...  
  
I didn't realize how much I actually missed Trunks until now. All was forgiven, and it felt like things were actually starting to get better in my life.

* * *

So now Trunks is in the story! I wasn't planning on bringing him in so soon, but after re-planning some stuff, I figured it would be better that way. The next chapter will up very soon because I've been looking forward to writing this one and I can't wait much longer hehe.  
  
Oh, btw... this story will eventually lead up to some romance between Bra, Pan, Marron, Trunks, Goten, and Uub. I'm not telling you the couples because it'll ruin the story. I'm sure you can already figure one out now though, and in the next few chappies the other two will become noticeable.  
  
Once again thanks to those who are supporting my story! Tell me what you think – any suggestions are welcomed!


	4. Chapter 4

SO SORRY for the late update! I just downloaded limewire and have been spoiling myself with it, plus there's been a million parties this month that I've been attending... Oh well, it's finally here now, right?  
  
Oh yes... NEXT chapter will be the good one I was talking about in the last chapter. I felt like I needed to cover some things in this chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

"So Bra, how are you going to show mom and dad that progress report?" Trunks asked, eyeing me briefly before looking back at the road again. School was over for the weekend, and I had convinced Trunks to stay away from home until after school. There was no way they were having a family reunion without me – plus Burro wouldn't have been home anyway.  
  
I was so excited about Trunks's return that I had completely forgotten about the stupid progress reports going home with us today. All my grades are A's, but my behavior points aren't too great...  
  
I shrugged. "I'll tell mom after our reunion, when she's in a good mood," I answered simply. "That's what I always do when I get bad grades anyway."  
  
Trunks smirked. "Just be sure they don't see it beforehand."  
  
I put my eyebrow down in confusion. "What do you mean?" I asked carefully.  
  
The car slowed down as the light turned yellow. "When I came home from school with a D on my progress report that one time, mom and dad were fighting so I decided to hide it in my room until they cooled down," Trunks answered. "Well, I forgot all about it, and the next day that stupid robot picked it up cleaning my room and brought it straight to dad during breakfast! He and mom had a fit."  
  
I started laughing. "Oh yeah! I remember that! That was back when I first started school, and I was in kindergarten! I got so scared when I saw mom and dad's reaction to a stupid piece of paper from school with grades on it that I was scared to get anything below an A!"  
  
Trunks started laughing too as he stepped on the gas and sped through the green light. "Yeah, and I remember the next day I got so mad at the robot that I took it outside and blew it up when I was home alone."  
  
I laughed some more but then stopped. "I was home too. You were babysitting me."  
  
Trunks stopped laughing too and glanced at me with a confused expression. "What? No I wasn't."  
  
"Yes you were," I retorted. "I remember watching the metal parts of the robot fall down from the sky after a big boom."  
  
He smirked. "Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Positive!"  
  
"Alright then," he said, obviously not believing it from the tone of his voice.  
  
"Trunks I remember that!"  
  
"I believe you!"  
  
"Whatever," I said, looking out the side window. I found myself smiling. Even though they were arguments, I enjoyed having them with Trunks once in a while. They're always playful arguments, and never mean anything in the end. 'Hmph,' I thought, 'And I'd rather have arguments with Trunks than with dad.'  
  
Trunks must have sensed me in deep thought. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.  
  
I shook my head. "Nothing," I replied as happily as I could. Bad thoughts of dad were running through my mind now; thoughts that I definitely want to forget.  
  
"You're lying."  
  
I smirked and looked at him. "Yes I am," I agreed.  
  
He smiled. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
I hesitated. Should I really tell him more about dad? If I told him I was thinking about him, Trunks would question me further on the subject. I had described dad briefly at the café – I didn't really want Trunks to start hating him too.  
  
But I can't hold anything from him. I always end up telling him everything in the end. And he always understands me. I smirked. 'And he knows when not to get involved,' I thought, remembering when I used to come to him when I was fighting with some of my friends back in middle school. God was I so immature then...  
  
"I'm thinking about dad," I finally said.  
  
The car stopped at another red light and he looked at me. I can't describe his face – you could tell he was confused, yet understood me at the same time. But it's not like his face was twisted up or anything.  
  
He stared at me for a time before asking, "More has been happening between you and him than what you described at the café. Am I right?"  
  
I smiled softly. "Yes," I answered.  
  
He smiled too. "Tell me."  
  
I sighed. "Fine, but promise me you won't get involved unless its absolutely necessary," I answered.  
  
He nodded.  
  
I took a deep breath and leaned back in the car seat and looking out the window at the cars passing by the intersection. How should I start this out? I had just told Trunks that dad and I got into fights – he probably thought they were just verbal ones. How can I tell him some were physical too?  
  
"Dad... hits me sometimes," I started out stupidly. I could only think of that way to put it.  
  
I could see Trunks's blue eyes widen a bit.  
  
"A few nights ago he accused me of mating with Goten because I was over at his house sparring with him," I went on, "and when I told him I wasn't and tried to soften up to him, he slapped my cheek." My left hand unconsciously touched my cheek, which was pretty much healed. It was still kind of sore, but it wasn't pink anymore.  
  
Trunks's mouth had dropped a little bit.  
  
"And before that, Burro and Vigo had basically blown up the kitchen – there were eggs on the wall, burnt toast everywhere, milk on the floor... and I walked in to get a poptart for breakfast. Well, I was pretty much frozen with shock that I didn't realize dad was coming – but they did. They shoved a piece of toast in my hands and ran out of the room. Then dad walks in and sees me with a piece of toast and gets all angry and pushes me onto one of the counters," I said, feeling more tears welling up in my eyes. "I was barely awake and couldn't defend myself, and I have this nasty bruise on my shoulder blade from the impact."  
  
Someone behind us beeped their horn. Trunks immediately snapped back to reality and hit the gas pedal. The car ahead of us was way past the light at this point.  
  
There was silence in the car until we reached Capsule Corp. Trunks stopped the car but just sat there, staring at the dashboard. I looked up at the sky, fighting back those stupid tears. 'Why would I feel the need to cry over something like this?' I thought angrily. 'It's been happening for a while now – I should be used to it!'  
  
Finally Trunks turned off the car and got out. I followed his example. I walked around the back of the car and up to his side at the driveway. He was now staring at the huge dome building in front of us.  
  
I looked up at him for a minute before touching his arm. "Trunks?" I asked softly. "Are you okay?"  
  
He closed his eyes and turned his head towards me, smiling softly. Then he pulled me into a hug.  
  
I couldn't stop them. Those stupid tears finally fell.  
  
He rubbed my back while I silently cried. Luckily he was wearing a black shirt, so tear stains wouldn't be noticeable. I didn't mean to cry – it just kind of happened.  
  
But what am I crying about?  
  
"I'm so sorry Bra," Trunks finally said. "I had no idea what was going on. If I had known about dad, I would have definitely come by and had a word with him. I can't believe he thinks he can do that to you..." he trailed off.  
  
I pulled away and wiped my face off. "It's okay Trunks," I said. He was looking above me, probably staring off at the houses down the street or something. I tapped him on the front of his shoulder. He looked down at me again. "Is my face red?" I asked. I didn't want anyone to suspect me crying.  
  
He smiled and shook his head. "Bra, I don't think your face has ever turned red when you've cried," he said teasingly.  
  
I started laughing. Probably true. Pan has said the same thing. But they've only seen me crying for a short amount of time.  
  
I looked back at the house. "Are you ready?" I asked, glancing at him and fiddling with my purse to find the key. Once I had finally found it, I walked up to the house with him by my side and opened the door. It seemed empty, but I knew everyone was home.  
  
"Bra honey?"  
  
I smiled. Mom always calls when someone opens the door.  
  
"Yes?" I called back. She was probably in the kitchen.  
  
"Just making sure it was you."  
  
I smirked and jogged into the kitchen, making sure Trunks wasn't right behind me. Sure enough, mom was there, stirring something on the stove. I leaned on the counter.  
  
"Hey mom, is it okay if I brought someone with me?" I asked, trying my best not to smirk. But it wasn't working.  
  
She looked at me and lifted her eyebrows. "Depends on who it is!" she said with a small chuckle before turning back to the stove.  
  
Then loud footsteps were heard as Trunks entered the kitchen. Mom turned her head back to us and gasped. "Trunks!" she exclaimed, running over to him and giving him a big hug. "You're home!"  
  
Trunks laughed. "Yes mom, I'm home," he said.  
  
"So how are you?" Mom asked, pulling away and looking up at him. I smiled. Dad and her were about the same height, so she never really had to look up at him unless he levitated up. I remember how she used to complain about how it wasn't fair that Trunks was taller than her.  
  
"I'm fine, but very tired."  
  
"I'm sure you would be after that constant traveling that you do!" Mom said. I chuckled.  
  
"So how long are you staying?" she went on.  
  
Trunks's eyes lit up a bit. "About a month."  
  
Mom's eyes widened as she jumped back on him again. "A month?! That's great Trunks!" she exclaimed. Trunks and I laughed.  
  
But then mom pulled back, her eyes gleaming, and announced: "Let's have a welcome home party!"  
  
---  
  
Alright, I admit – I LOVE parties. Parties are one of my most favorite things in the world. But when last minute parties are scheduled, and you're already exhausted from earlier that day and know you have a progress report waiting to be shown, it doesn't sound like much fun.  
  
Mom had gathered all the robots together and programmed them to do certain chores while telling Trunks, Burro, and I to do the finishing touches. I quickly threw on a halter jean dress, Burro stayed in his fighting uniform (him and dad were sparring), dad just slipped on some sweatpants and a tank, and Trunks stayed in his black shirt and khaki pants. After mom had called everyone telling them a party was being held at her house that night, she went upstairs and changed into short red dress. That was probably one of the craziest 2 hours of my life.  
  
Luckily, Pan and her family were the first to arrive. They were all fairly dressed up – even Vigo. I heard Burro make a remark about his outfit, even though it was the most casual of them all. My little brother is so rude.  
  
Then Chi Chi and Goten arrived, followed by Uub, and then Krillin's family. I noticed that throughout the whole party, Goten and Marron flirted. Pan noticed this too, and asked me about it in one of the hallways.  
  
"What does Marron think she's doing?!" she asked me angrily.  
  
I was a bit surprised at her reaction. "What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"She's flirting with Uncle Goten!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Who does she think she is?!"  
  
I was very surprised at how overprotective Pan was being. "Pan calm down! Goten's a big boy and Marron's a big girl, they can do what they want," I stated simply. "And besides, its about time Goten found a decent girlfriend, and maybe a wife."  
  
Pan's jaw dropped. "A decent girlfriend?! When did he ask her out?!"  
  
"He didn't," I answered, "yet." I smirked. Pan was about to protest but I cut her off with my hands. "Pan, Goten has the right to do what he wants, and so does Marron. Besides, I think they'd make a cute couple."  
  
Pan sighed. "Maybe... I guess I am being a little overprotective about it..."  
  
"A little?" I asked teasingly. She glared. I rolled my eyes and smiled.  
  
"Come on," I said, grabbing her wrist. "Let's get back to the party."  
  
"Hey everyone!" Mom called just as we came out from the hallway. Dad was off in the corner standing by himself, Pan's mom, Chi Chi, and 18 were talking, Krillin was talking to Gohan, and Trunks, Goten, Marron, and Uub were in a cluster by the table. And the boys... um, they weren't here?...  
  
"There are refreshments in the other room!" Mom went on, and as soon as she said that, everyone started walking her way. I was pretty hungry too, so I dragged Pan along with me. We met up with Trunks and the others and walked to the refreshments together.  
  
But once we got there, we all gasped. All the food was gone! The tables were there, but they were bare. 'How weird...' I thought, making a face.  
  
"Hey Bra," I heard Marron ask, "I thought you said your mom had food?"  
  
I put down my eyebrow in confusion. "Yeah, she did..." I said, trailing off, studying the empty tables. There weren't even trays. "I even saw some robots making them." 'And I know I saw them put the food on the trays...' I thought as I realized what had happened.  
  
"I bet I know who did this!" I announced. Everyone looked at me.  
  
"Did what?" Goten asked stupidly.  
  
I glared at him. "Stole the food!"  
  
"Oh," he said, putting his hand behind his head and grinning at him. I rolled my eyes, but them smiled sweetly.  
  
"Please follow me," I said as I turned on my heel and walked up the stairs. I could tell there was hesitation, but everyone soon followed.  
  
I led them into our bedroom hallway. I first peeked in the den – no one was there. I figured that – they're probably in Burro's room.  
  
I walked past my room and my bathroom and soon got to Burro's room. I knocked first – no answer. I rolled my eyes and pushed open the door. No one was in there. No lights were on either, showing signs that no one had been in here earlier (Burro usually leaves his light on).  
  
My mouth dropped. I was wrong?!  
  
"Er, Bra?" Goten asked. "I thought you said you knew who had stolen the food."  
  
"I... I thought I did," I said lightly, not convinced I was wrong. 'I could of sworn it was Burro and Vigo,' I thought. 'Who else would have done it?'  
  
"Well you thought wrong," mom said as she turned around and walked back down the hallway. I could tell she was angry.  
  
People were walking back down the hallway. Gohan seemed to be looking around for someone. He brushed by Trunks and walked up to Pan.  
  
"Pan, have you seen your brother?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head and made a face. "No?"  
  
Suddenly Videl closed a door and walked over to us with a small smile on her face. "I believe I found him, and your little brother too," she said quietly, directing the last phrase to me. Then she nodded her head in the direction of my room.  
  
'What?...' I asked myself, confused at first. Then I understood. My eyes widened as I marched to my room and opened the door.  
  
Sure enough, the two little brats were sitting on my bed with all the food trays around them, watching tv. There were crumbs all over my bed and the floor, and stains on my blue comforter.  
  
My mouth dropped. But this time they knew I was here. They looked at me, terrified for a minute, before Vigo said, "Uhhh... hi Bra!..."  
  
I finally found words. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I screamed, making them (and some others behind me) cover their ears. I could hear some more people running up the stairs to see what was going on.  
  
I charged at the boys, who dodged my attack. They ran around the trays on the floor and burst through the people still in the doorway. I stopped myself just before I fell in one of the chocolate trays. 'THOSE BRATS!' I screamed to myself before I turned around in the air and flew through the people in the doorway too. But I didn't have to do anything more. Gohan was standing there, holding both boys by the back of their shirts.  
  
He grinned at me and lifted them up. They were both squirming to be let free. "Are these the ones that stole the food?" he asked.  
  
I smiled back. "Hmm... I'm not sure, but... yes, it had to of been them," I answered, going along with it.  
  
Mom and Videl took a step forward. "You boys better realize that you're going to be punished for this!" mom yelled. Videl nodded.  
  
Burro looked at mom, horrified, but Vigo pouted. "But –"  
  
"No buts Vigo!" Videl cut him off. He bowed his head in shame. Then Videl sighed and turned towards mom. "I think we better go now," she said quietly.  
  
Pan and I glanced at each other before Pan asked, "Mom, can I stay a while longer?"  
  
Videl nodded. "Sure, come home when the party's over. As for Vigo..." she trailed off glaring at him.  
  
Gohan set Burro down on the ground, who immediately crossed his arms and glared at mom. Then Gohan swung Vigo over his shoulder and walked down the steps with Videl following.  
  
"Thank you Bulma!" she called behind her. "Bye everyone! Bye Trunks! Nice seeing you again!"  
  
"Bye!" everyone returned as Videl slowly walked out of our vision. Then we all looked at each other.  
  
Mom sighed. "So who wants refreshments?" she asked wearily.  
  
-----------  
  
I made a face and picked up a used napkin on the floor with punch stains on it. 'I bet this is Uncle Goten's,' I thought as I walked over to the trash can and threw it away. Bra also walked up to the trash can and threw away half a cookie.  
  
"Pan, I think your uncle made half this mess," she stated.  
  
"I agree." Then I turned around and walked over to the food table to help Bulma pack away some of the food. She smiled wearily before walking off into the kitchen. The party was over, and it was now clean up time. Since I decided to spend the night at Bra's, I had to help clean up. Uub had also stayed late to help us.  
  
"Hey mom, I'm gonna go upstairs and unpack some more stuff," Trunks called to the kitchen before turning to the stairs. I smiled softly to myself. I still can't believe he's finally back. All this time I've spent dreaming about him, and he's finally here again.  
  
"Okay Trunks, go to bed early tonight and catch up on some rest!" Bulma replied.  
  
"Yes mother," Trunks sarcastically called back. Bra and I exchanged glances in amusement. Trunks is a grown man, and Bulma is still telling him what to do.  
  
I set the cookie tray on the counter next to the brownies and cupcakes Bulma brought in earlier. When I walked out, Uub was walking down the stairs with the hand-vacuum. I lifted my eyebrows in surprise. What was he doing?  
  
"Hey Bra, where do I put this?" he asked, lifting up the small vacuum slightly in her direction.  
  
Bra put the hand sweeper down and crawled out from under the table. "You can just give it to me," she said, walking over to him with a smile. "I was looking for that to get some of the crumbs under the table..." she went on before pausing and looking at Uub in a questioning matter. "What were you doing with it anyway?" she asked.  
  
He smiled. "I was using it to clean up the crumbs in your room," he answered.  
  
I found myself smiling. Uub is the sweetest guy I know. Only he would do something like that. I probably wouldn't have even done it for Bra. But I guess it's different in his case. I'm not the one that likes her.  
  
I had to bite my tongue hard to keep from smirking at that thought. It's true – I found that out at lunch after telling him I liked Trunks. He figured since I told him who I liked, it was only fair if he told me, despite the fact that I'm her best friend. Of course, he's her best friend too... but whatever. I could tell he was nervous in telling me, which probably means he likes her a lot.  
  
To tell you the truth, I actually think that Bra and him would make an awesome pair. They get along so nicely, even if they are completely different. I guess opposites attract in this case.  
  
I saw Bra's face light up and her jaw dropped. "You did that?!" she exclaimed before leaning over a little in disbelief. "Why?"  
  
Uub shrugged. "It needed to be done, and it seemed like you guys had everything under control down here," he answered simply at complete ease.  
  
... Well, he was at complete ease until Bra hugged him. I saw his eyes widen a little and he shot a worried glance at me. I smirked and winked at him before turning away. But what I witnessed when I looked in the doorway of the kitchen was far more amusing than Uub's face.  
  
I burst out laughing. There, standing in the doorway, was Burro in a white frilly apron, holding the handle of the big vacuum in one hand with a feather duster in the other. He was trying hard not to blush and to keep his smirk on his face, but it wasn't working.  
  
I soon heard Bra laughing too.  
  
Bulma walked out behind Burro with a smirk and amusement dancing in her eyes. "Thank you all for your help. Burro will take it from here," she said, placing her hand on his spiky hair, which he quickly ducked away from.  
  
"Mom, that's my old apron!" Bra exclaimed once she had stopped laughing.  
  
Bulma smiled. "I know. And Burro just looks so cute in it," she added. When she saw him tense up in shock, she took the opportunity to ruffle his hair. He looked like he was about to cry from embarrassment.  
  
Bra took this opportunity to tease him further. "Oh no," she said in a sad voice. "Is the big bad Saiyan prince about to cry?"  
  
His eyes widened as he took a step back. "No!" he quickly retorted. I grinned, and I'm sure Bra did too (I was standing in front of her and Uub).  
  
Bulma then pushed Burro out of the kitchen and into the room. "Get to work!" she ordered. He made a face but turned on the vacuum and started vacuuming (very awkwardly I might add).  
  
After watching Burro for a few seconds, I turned around to Bra and Uub. Bra was happily watching Burro vacuum – I could tell she was thoroughly amused. Uub was also watching, but looked at me once I turned around.  
  
-I think I'm gonna leave now- I suddenly heard him say in my mind. I glanced at the clock. 9:53. I turned back to him and nodded.  
  
"Hey Bra, I'm gonna leave now," he managed to say over the vacuum. Bra quickly turned to him. I saw her smirk.  
  
"You sure you don't wanna sleep over?" she asked teasingly. Uub's mouth dropped a little and he sweat dropped. I smirked too. Poor Uub.  
  
"Er –"  
  
"I'm just joking," Bra said with a grin and quickly hugging him again. His face immediately turned pink, but Bra didn't seem to notice. "Thanks for all your help," she added.  
  
Uub nodded with a soft smile. Once again he was relaxed. "See you later," he said, looking at me briefly during his farewell. I nodded in return.  
  
"Bye!" Bra called as he walked towards the door and left. Once he was gone, she turned towards me and gestured towards the stairs, where her room was. I smiled and followed her up. Once we got to her room, we both smiled. The floor looked very clean, and so did the comforter.  
  
"He's so sweet..." I heard Bra say before we walked into her room. I walked straight to her closet to grab something more comfortable to wear. She followed me.  
  
"You change in here, I gotta pee," she said before grabbing pj's and running to her bathroom. I rolled my eyes. 'Typical Bra,' I thought with a smile as I picked out green shorts with frogs all over them and a matching tank. I quickly changed and walked out and jumped onto her bed. 'I always beat her changing...' I thought as I stared at her fan.  
  
"Hey Bra?"  
  
I jumped and looked in the direction of her door. 'Oh shit,' I exclaimed in my mind as I found myself blushing a bit at my reaction. It was only Trunks.  
  
He looked very amused at my reaction to his voice.  
  
"Sorry Pan," he managed to say without laughing.  
  
I smiled. "You've been gone so long Trunks, I can barely recognize your voice anymore!" I teased.  
  
He grinned. "Well I'll be here for a while, so you might as well get used to it Panny," he retorted. I rolled my eyes in a playful manner.  
  
"Bra's in the bathroom," I stated as he opened his mouth to ask something, but soon closed it after I said that and smirked.  
  
"Oh okay," he said. "I was just wondering why Burro was downstairs dusting off the fireplace..."  
  
I couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, that's his punishment for eating with Vigo in Bra's room," I explained.  
  
He chuckled and shook his head. "Only mom would do something like that..." he mumbled quietly to himself. I smiled. He's so cute...  
  
'Oh my god Pan just shut the hell up!'  
  
I almost smacked myself. 'Idiot, don't think that stuff when he's around or else you'll get nervous!' I scolded myself, but then realized how silly I was being. I decided just to drop the whole subject before Trunks asked if something was on my mind.  
  
"So what are you two gonna do?" he asked, sitting down on Bra's pink, fluffy chair. I smirked at his choice of seating, and smiled inwardly that he didn't ask what I might be thinking about.  
  
"I dunno, we just got up here, and she's been in the bathroom ever since..." I answered, trailing off and looking at the door.  
  
As if on cue, Bra walked out in a pair of pink pjs. She smiled at me and started walking towards her laundry basket when she saw Trunks and jumped.  
  
"Oh, hey Trunks, you scared me," she said as she continued on towards the basket. I smirked and he laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I scared Pan too," he said, leaning back in the pink chair and making it squeak. He quickly sat back up, but Bra had heard it and spun around.  
  
"If you break that chair I'm gonna kill you!" she threatened.  
  
His eyes widened at her outburst and put his hands up. "Geez, sorry sis, I didn't mean to –"  
  
"Get out of it, your too heavy to sit in it anyway," she interrupted him as she walked over to him, grabbed his arm and gave it a tug. He looked confused and surprised.  
  
"Bra, you weigh more than I do!" he teased.  
  
"I do not!" she screeched.  
  
I laughed. "Sorry Trunks, but I think Bra's right on this one," I said from my position on her bed.  
  
He glanced at me with his eyebrow down in confusion. "Pan, your supposed to be on my side!" he whined childishly.  
  
I stuck my tongue out at him. "Who said that?" I asked slyly.  
  
"Urghh, come ON Trunks get UP!" Bra said, planting her feet in the carpet and pulling with all her might. Trunks seemed surprised when he found that he was actually being lifted up.  
  
"Wow Bra, you've been training!" he stated the obvious as he got up on his own.  
  
Bra seemed to forget about everything as she beamed at him. "Yes I have been," she answered, proud that he noticed. I smiled. 'Bra's been working really hard trying to become stronger,' I thought. And, even though I hate to admit it, her and Vegeta's fights actually helped her with her training. If the fights got really bad, she'd sometimes fly over to my house or Goten's house to spar with someone and work off steam. Sometimes I'd fight with her, and sometimes my dad would. Her and I are almost even in power now, so she gets more of a work out with my dad and Goten.  
  
"Have you been sparring with dad?" he asked thoughtlessly.  
  
As soon as he said it, I felt Bra's happiness quickly being replaced with sadness. She even lowered her head a little. I bit my lip. Trunks seemed to realize what he said too by the look that crossed his face.  
  
But before he could take back what he said, Bra turned around and walked towards the back corner of her room. "No," she answered flatly. "I've been sparring with Pan, Gohan, and Goten," she added.  
  
"Oh," Trunks said quietly.  
  
"Dad doesn't have time to spar with me anyway," Bra muttered quietly, looking down at the floor.  
  
I looked at Trunks, worried. Sometimes she gets really upset when she thinks about Vegeta - I can tell even if she never admits it.  
  
"I'm sorry Bra," Trunks apologized, loudly enough for Bra to hear, but still pretty quiet for his normal setting. "The real thing that matters is that you've been training with _someone_ – even if it wasn't dad."  
  
"She can go Super Saiyan," I suddenly blurted out.  
  
Both snapped their heads toward me with surprised expressions. But soon Bra's turned into a grin. She spun around towards Trunks. "And so can Pan!" she added happily.  
  
I think if Trunks's jaw could drop anymore he'd get the award for the longest jaw in the world.  
  
"WHAT?!" he finally managed to say, backing up a little in disbelief. "YOU TWO CAN GO SUPER SAIYAN?! SINCE WHEN?! AND WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING –"  
  
"Mom wouldn't like it if we called at midnight, remember?" Bra answered with a smirk. Trunks seemed taken aback by this but soon smirked too. I, on the other hand, looked back and forth between the two, not quite getting it.  
  
"Tell ya what Trunks, we'll show you tomorrow," Bra offered, glancing at the clock which now read 10:16. "You have to 'catch up on your rest', like mom said."  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes. "Yes mother," he said sarcastically, but playfully. Then he turned to me. "'Night Pan," he said before walking out of the room.  
  
"'Night Trunks!" I called, even though I'm sure he didn't hear me. Bra trotted over to the door and closed it. Then she jumped on her bed and grinned at me like an idiot.  
  
I looked at her strangely. What the hell was she so happy about?  
  
"What?" I asked, not really wanting to know.  
  
She grinned even more. "Time for makeovers!" she chirped happily, running into the bathroom to get the makeup before I could protest.  
  
My jaw dropped. MAKEOVERS?! Yeah RIGHT! There's NO WAY she's giving me a makeover!  
  
... Oh my god. Maybe I should have gone home with my family when Vigo left. This night will be complete torture.

* * *

Ahh I know, not my best, but w/e. As I said before, NEXT chapter will be the better one. I personally don't much like this chapter and almost re-wrote it, but I figured that's probably as good as it'll get. I feel horrible about not keeping my promise though. Oh well. Tell me what you think about the story. Constructive critizism and corrections are welcome too! I'd even like some ideas. Thanks!

P.S. GothicBlacre, I'd love to be your online adopted sister! lol ;-)  
And a thank you to schofi3ld for an inspiring review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey I'm back with Part I of that good chapter I was talking about earlier! A special thanks to Day Dreamer006 who asked for smaller chapters! After going over this chapter I decided I should end it sooner than I had planned cuz I figured it would be better that way. Thus, this chapter is a little shorter than the rest (the rest are about 15-17 pages on word; this one's 12).  
  
Anyways... enjoy!

* * *

"Bra, what are you doing?" I asked through clenched teeth as I watched her pick up a long pencil of some sort. She was still grinning like an idiot, and she already put purple eye shadow on my eyes, black stuff called mascara (I think) on my eyelashes, pink blush on my cheeks, and a pink lip gloss on my lips. I DO NOT need anything else.  
  
"You'll see," was all she answered as she took off the lid and scooted closer to me. "Don't move," she ordered as she brought the pencil up to my left eye. It had a small black tip at the end.  
  
I blinked right as it touched my lower eyelid.  
  
"And don't blink!" she added as she gently glided the pencil across my lower eyelid.   
  
'What the hell is this thing?!' I kept asking myself. 'Why would I want to have black under my eyes?!' Then it hit me. I scooted back from Bra.  
  
"Hey!" she protested, "Get back –"  
  
"There's NO WAY I'm putting on that black stuff!" I stated, crossing my arms and glaring at her. She looked at me, confused.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I've seen movie stars with lots of black stuff under their eyelids, and they look completely ugly," I answered simply. "And there's no way I'm going to look like them."  
  
Bra rolled her eyes. "Pan, movie stars don't know what they're doing. They go crazy with their makeup. But I know how much eyeliner is _really_ needed on someone to make them pretty. So get your ass back here and let me do it!"  
  
I looked at her cautiously. Truth was, I didn't really trust Bra. I mean, I've seen her with makeup on at school and she looks great, but... who knows how many times she's had to start all over putting it on again?  
  
When she saw that I wasn't going to move closer to her, she started moving closer to me. I backed up a little more, and then realized that the bookcase was behind me. And I swear that thing is cursed. One time in the middle of the night some books just fell off the shelf. First Bra and I didn't know what it was, so we stayed in the bed, looking around. Finally I decided to get up and turn on the light, so that's what I did. We saw the books on the floor so we investigated the bookcase, but nothing showed any proof of how the books fell.  
  
But the scariest thing was the books that had actually fallen off. Two were about murder mysteries (Bulma's books that Bra never found time to read), one was titled "When Pigs Fly", and the last one was titled, "The Dollhouse Murders." And I've read "The Dollhouse Murders," and in that book the grandma who gets murdered pulled down books from the bookcase just before the guy bolted threw the door and shot her. (A/N: It's a good book, even though it's for 5th graders lol)  
  
Finally, my escape came. The phone rang. I quickly flew to the phone, dodging Bra who was attempting to tackle me so I couldn't answer it. She fell on her face. I laughed before picking up the phone.  
  
"Hello, Briefs Residents, Pan speaking," I said into the receiver. Bulma had said it was okay if I answered the phone, as long as I said that.  
  
"Why hello there dear! Would you like to buy two gallons of bug repellent? Our bug repellent is capable of killing not only gnats and ants and mosquitoes, but spiders as well! –"  
  
I rolled my eyes and hung up the phone. What kind of stupid bug company would call at 10:30 at night?  
  
"Who was it?" Bra asked from her spot in her room.  
  
I suddenly had an idea. I turned around and put on my most scared face ever. "7 days..." I whispered, not taking my eyes off her blue ones. I hoped she didn't see any signs of joking around in them.  
  
She gasped and paled. I kept looking at her, but now I was trying to keep a straight face. I remember she got soo scared when we watched that movie. She had me come over 7 days later to protect her just in case the girl actually came out of the television set and killed us. (A/N: Forgot her name, sorry)  
  
"Wh-What?!" she stammered, obviously scared to death. "But-But how is that possible?! We didn't even watch the ring tonight –"  
  
I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing. She looked at me, confused but still scared.  
  
"Bra, it's called a JOKE!" I exclaimed before laughing again.  
  
She relaxed at first, but then her eyes hardened. "Pan Son! How dare you joke around with me like that! I almost pissed my pants –"  
  
"Oh my god you should have seen your face..." I interrupted, still laughing.  
  
"Rahhh, Pan!" she exclaimed before running over to me and successfully tackling me. I was still laughing as I fought with her, trying to get her off. But she had me pinned on the ground.  
  
My eyes were starting to water so I closed them and wiped them. When I opened them again she was grinning.  
  
"As your punishment," she started, "we shall continue with your makeover."  
  
I stopped laughing altogether and stared at her. "WHAT?!" I screeched. "No WAY!"  
  
"Puh-_lease_?" she asked, putting on those stupid puppy dog eyes of hers. I can understand why they worked with Vegeta. And with Uub. And with Uncle Goten. And with just about every other guy in the school...  
  
I glared back. There's no way I'm going through that again.  
  
"Trunks will like it," she added in a mischievous whisper.  
  
I froze. How the hell did she know about Trunks?! I never told her!... Oh my god! Did Uub tell her?!  
  
Before I could blink again I had her pinned to the floor. She looked up at me, very confused and worried.  
  
"How do you know about Trunks?" I asked, glaring at her the whole time. "Because if Uub told you, then he's gonna die –"  
  
"What?" she interrupted. "Uub didn't tell me. I figured it out myself. Why would Uub tell me –"  
  
"YOU FIGURED IT OUT?!" I screamed at her, shooting up and flying backward into the wall. She stood up and nodded cautiously.  
  
I can't believe this.  
  
"You... You mean it's noticeable?!" I asked, quieter than my last statement, since I didn't really want to know the answer.  
  
Bra rolled her eyes. "Pan, chill out," she started out. "It's not noticeable. How can it be? Trunks just came back today, and all you did was give him a hug like everyone else. But, the only reason _I_ knew that you probably still liked him was because I remember you told me that you liked him a while ago – after you two came back from that space trip -, but you never told me you STOPPED liking him." She shrugged. "So I just assumed that you still liked him. And my assumption was obviously right," she added with a smirk.  
  
I was dumbfounded. Why does Bra have to be so smart?  
  
Oh well. I guess it's only fair. Now my two best friends know. But the question is, who does Bra like?  
  
"So, what were you saying about Uub telling me?" Bra asked before I could ask my question.  
  
I found myself blushing a little. "Cuz I told him too..." I said, looking down at the ground. But when I looked up, Bra was smiling.  
  
"Why are you so ashamed?" Bra asked. "Uub's awesome at keeping secrets. I tell him stuff all the time."  
  
"Oh," I said, not really listening to her. I was busy trying to figure out who Bra might like. I know she's pretty attached to Uub and Uncle Goten, but she told me earlier in the week that she didn't like Uncle Goten. So could she possibly like Uub?  
  
"Pan, what are you thinking about?" Bra asked, eyeing me carefully.  
  
I looked back at her and smirked. "Who do you like?"  
  
She looked shocked by my sudden question, and took a step back, bumping into her bed. Then she jumped up on it and pulled her knees up to her chest, blushing. I lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Call me crazy, but I think I might like Uub," she answered quietly, looking at her feet the whole time.  
  
I couldn't help but grin. This was so perfect! They BOTH like each other! That'd be so awesome if they admitted their feelings to each other and got together!  
  
"Why are you so ashamed?" I asked, throwing her previously question back in her face. She looked up at me and smirked. I smirked back. "Uub's a great person. He's a good secret keeper, remember?"  
  
She rolled her eyes at me. "Pan, you always do that to me," she whined playfully.  
  
I grinned. "Just a habit..." I replied with a shrug and a smirk. She giggled, but then turned serious again.  
  
"Pan, can I ask you an honest question?" she suddenly said. I let my smirk fall as I looked at her carefully and nodded. 'Oh great,' I found myself saying in my mind.  
  
"Do you think Uub... might like me too?"  
  
I froze. 'ShIT!' I cussed in my mind. What was I supposed to do now?! I couldn't say yes, because then that's like telling her his secret. And I promised Uub I'd keep it. But I can't say no because then I'd be lying. So what was I supposed to say?  
  
"Pan?"  
  
I snapped back to reality. "Um, well..." I started out, looking at the floor. What the hell am I gonna say?  
  
It finally came to me. I looked back up at her and smirked. "He might, but that's for you to figure out yourself," I answered, walking over to the makeup. Before I started picking it up, I glanced at her. She was looking down at the ground, blushing again. 'Good, she's too into her thoughts to notice me,' I thought as I quickly packed away all the makeup and put it in her bathroom. While I was in there I glanced at myself in the mirror and gasped.  
  
'Holy crap!' I thought, examining my face. 'I actually look... okay.'  
  
She didn't over-do anything. And the eye where the thin eyeliner was looked a little better than my other eye.  
  
'Trunks will like it.'  
  
I closed my eyes and shook my head, trying to get rid of that thought. No. There's no point in showing him, since I don't plan on spending 30 minutes of my morning time putting on makeup before school. I have enough trouble getting out of bed anyway.  
  
'Trunks will like it...'  
  
I groaned. 'Damn you Bra, why'd you have to say that?!' I thought angrily as I left the bathroom. She was still sitting on the bed, staring at nothing.  
  
I glanced at the clock. 10:46. Not late at all. But I'm reallllly tired.  
  
"Hey Bra?" I asked. She quickly shot her head back up at me and lifted an eyebrow. "I'm really tired," I managed to say before yawning.  
  
She smiled softly. "Me too," she said. "Let's go to sleep."  
  
--------------  
  
Little did the girls know that Bulma was still downstairs, fixing up the rest of the house for the following day when she came across Bra's backpack.  
  
"Hey," she said, pausing her work to think for a second. "Didn't progress reports go home today?" She quickly glanced over her shoulder before bending down and going through the backpack. 'I hope the girls don't come down and see me,' she thought. 'Bra hates it when I do this.' She finally found a manila envelope and stood up, satisfied with herself.  
  
"Now let's see what she got..." she pondered aloud as she opened it up and pulled out the sheet of paper. After quickly scanning it, she grinned. "All A's!" she exclaimed, looking over it one more time. But then her happy expression fell. "What's this?" she asked. "'Irregular attendance' for math? 'Needs to participate more' in English?..." She frowned. "Why are her behavior points so bad?"  
  
She sighed and glanced at the clock. 10:43. It was getting late.  
  
"I'll just take this up with me and ask her about it tomorrow," Bulma said to no one in particular as she turned off the remaining lights and walked up to her and Vegeta's bedroom.  
  
Vegeta was walking out of the bathroom with only shorts on when Bulma walked in. He eyed the envelope suspiciously, but Bulma waved him off.  
  
"Don't worry about it Vegeta, I'll show you in the morning," she said before shutting the bathroom door and changing. When she walked out, Vegeta was already in bed. She smiled briefly as she looked over him – he was still very handsome. She grabbed the envelope and set it on her nightstand before climbing in bed with him.  
  
"Vegeta?" she asked as she turned off the light.  
  
"What woman," he answered, still keeping his eyes closed.  
  
"Has something been on your mind lately?" she continued. "You haven't been hanging around us anymore, and your always training with Burro. Bra and I hardly ever see you anymore –"  
  
"That's none of your concern," was Vegeta's reply. Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever," she shot back. "Just be glad I at least care about you!" And with that she turned her back to him, signaling she was done.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. 'If she only knew what was going on...' he thought as he slowly drifted off into sleep.  
  
--------------  
  
"Haha, you pathetic little Saiyan! You stand no chance against me!"  
  
Pain shot through my body as I slowly tried to stand up. "Argh, shut UP!" I heard myself scream at him, only to be laughed at. He seemed so far away up in the sky...  
  
But I could still make out his features. His green skin, his long tail, his pointy ears...  
  
He was ugly. That's all he was. He wasn't strong; he was just ugly with a big ego!  
  
So why is he invading my dreams?  
  
"Watch closely Bra!" he suddenly said from his position up in the air. "Because this will be the last thing you see before you perish!"  
  
"No!" I screamed back at him as I kept trying to stand up, but kept falling down. I felt so heavy, and my legs just didn't seem to be working... I was bleeding badly all over, and I was losing hope. I had been battling this guy for a while now, but he always had the advantage!  
  
'Why can't I beat him?!'  
  
The sky turned a different color. I looked up. There was an enormous ki blast coming my way. Everything was starting to turn blurry, but I couldn't take my eyes off of that thing.  
  
'Oh no,' I kept thinking. 'I can't move!' Where was everyone else? 'Oh yeah, they're all beaten up too!' I thought angrily. I didn't get to watch their battles for some odd reason.  
  
I hate dreams.  
  
Suddenly there was a big BAM! I focused on the ki blast again. It was now a different color? But why did it change colors with a bam?  
  
WHY AM I HAVING THIS NIGHTMARE?!  
  
Then, someone grabbed my arm rather roughly and pulled me out of the way and started shaking me –  
  
"UrrrAH! Stop!" I yelled. But now everything was black. Was I still dreaming?  
  
I tried opening my eyes again, like I had before in the battle. They worked! I wasn't dreaming anymore. I was back in my room. But when I looked around, my eyes landing on Pan, who looked like she was having trouble standing up, but her eyes were wide open.  
  
I looked at her questioningly, but she just kept staring at something behind me.  
  
That's when I realized I wasn't in my bed. My feet were touching the bed, so someone was obviously lifting me up. I turned my head and gasped.  
  
"D-Dad?"  
  
I looked into his dark eyes. They seemed to be a darker shade of black, if that was possible. And the rest of his face looked very angry.  
  
I smiled weakly at him before looking at the rest of him. He had a tank on and sweat pants – his training clothes. He held me up by my arm with one hand, but his other hand was holding something else... something orange and rectangular... like an envelope –  
  
I gasped again and looked up at him, frightened but angry. Did he go through my backpack to get that or something?! "Where did you get a hold of that?!" I demanded, looking him in the face for the first part, but glancing down at the envelope on the last note.  
  
He smirked. "This?" he asked, bringing the envelope up to my eye level. I nodded slowly. "Your mother brought this in our room last night, and I decided to look at it this morning."  
  
I slowly looked at him. He wasn't smirking anymore. He was frowning. And he looked... scary.  
  
"Why are your behavior points so bad?!" he asked, raising his voice a bit as he squeezed my arm. I yelped in pain.  
  
Luckily, he didn't hold onto my arm much longer. He tossed me across the room towards Pan, who quickly caught me before I hit the wall. I looked up at her wearily. "Thanks," I said quietly as my eyes filled up with tears. First I have a nightmare, and then I wake up to an angry father.  
  
'Just make sure they don't see it beforehand.'  
  
I closed my eyes. Trunks's wise words that I had just tossed aside were now entering my mind. 'I wish I listened to you...' I thought sadly, fighting back those tears. I opened my eyes slowly, making sure none could escape. Pan looked angry now.  
  
"Vegeta, my behavior points were bad too," Pan offered. "And I'm sure everyone's were. Those teachers are stupid. But we got good grades, so that's all that matters –"  
  
"I don't need, nor did I ask for, your outlook on this Pan!" he roared. Pan's eyes widened briefly.  
  
I wiggled out of Pan's grasp (since she was squeezing me a bit from her anger), and stood next to her, facing dad. "She's right though daddy," I said quietly. "Good grades are really all that matters."  
  
He lifted up his hand and shot a ki blast at me. I quickly blocked it. So much for trying to reason with him!  
  
"Father this is crazy!" I exclaimed, now angry. "I know that when Trunks got a D on his progress report, you got angry and yelled at him. But when I get bad behavior points on my progress report, you start hurting me, even though my grades are perfect! That's not fair!"  
  
In the blink of an eye dad was in front of me. He grabbed both my arms and pinned me up against the wall. My feet were no longer touching the floor. I winced in pain and looked at him. He was still very angry.  
  
"Vegeta, please put her down," Pan said rather weakly. I could tell she was very unsure of this whole situation, and was worried. So was I.  
  
"You better shut up if you know what's good for you!" Vegeta replied, but looking at me the whole time. Then his eyes narrowed. "Actually, it would be best that you leave."  
  
Pan's eyes widened a bit and she looked at me. I looked at her and bit my lip. Part of me wanted her to stay and possibly help me, but I didn't want her to get in trouble with my dad. And I didn't want her to watch this either. I could tell this was going to get pretty ugly.  
  
Just thinking about this almost made me cry. I could tell Pan was waiting for an answer from me. I knew that if I wanted her to stay, she'd stay. Dad wasn't going to tell her what to do.  
  
Dad frowned more when he noticed that she wasn't moving. "Now!" he added and quickly shot a ki blast at her feet. I faltered a little since he had to let go of me, but he quickly grabbed me again. She jumped back a little, but still stayed in my room, looking at me.  
  
'If she stays any longer she'll get hurt!' I found myself screaming in my mind. So I nodded at her to go.  
  
She hesitated and pleaded with me. But when my eyes started watering, she grabbed her dress that she wore to the party and flew out the window, leaving me and dad alone.  
  
--------------  
  
"Daddy! Daddy are you in here?!" I screamed as I ran into the house. I had flown as fast as I could.  
  
Daddy came running out of the living room, sensing something was wrong. "Yes I'm here," he said as mom came running in behind him. I couldn't sense Vigo anywhere in the house though.  
  
"What's wrong?" dad asked, looking over me.  
  
I suddenly felt my eyes start to water, and a bump formed in my throat. It felt weird – it's been a long time since I've cried.  
  
"Daddy, Vegeta's hurting Bra, you need to go over there right away!" I managed to get out before I broke down in sobs.  
  
Mom and dad glanced at each other briefly before mom ran over to me and hugged me. Dad stayed where he was. I could tell that he was very worried, but he seemed hesitant.  
  
I turned my head away from him and cried in my mother's big T-shirt. She and dad were both in their pajamas. They like to be lazy on the weekends.  
  
When I noticed that dad still wasn't moving, I turned to look at him. "Well?!" I asked angrily. "What are you waiting for?! Who knows what Vegeta could be doing to her right now, you need to go over there as fast as possible –"  
  
"Pan," he started, interrupting me, "I don't think I can."  
  
My eyes widened and I backed away from mom. "What?!" I screamed. "Why not?! Your just as strong as Vegeta is and Bra needs help! You can't just let him beat her up!" I paused as more tears were making their way into my eyes. "You always talk about how we should help each other! You were even the Great Saiyanman, or whatever you called it, back when you were in high school! What's wrong with you?! Why won't you help her?!"  
  
By now I had made my way over to dad so I was standing right in front of him. When I broke down in sobs again and almost fell to the floor, he caught me and pulled me into a hug, rubbing my back. There was a moment of just me sobbing before he decided to say anything.  
  
"Pan, the reason I can't go over there is because I would be butting into their family business," he finally started out. I quieted my sobbing to listen to him. "I want to go and help Bra, but this is something that Vegeta and her need to correct. It wouldn't be right if I went over there and fought Vegeta, even though what he's doing isn't right either. I'm sorry Pan, but this is something Vegeta and Bra need to work out."  
  
I stopped crying. He was right.

* * *

Special thanks to everyone who reviewed! You are giving me a reason to continue.  
  
Oh yes, answering Paili-chan()'s question: To tell you the truth, I never thought about that lol. You're right. I guess Burro would have some Tuffle DNA in him. But let's just say that it's very little and lies dormant since Saiyan and human DNA is stronger. Thanks for pointing that out though!  
  
GothicBlacre: You are not immature lol, like you said - you are a very funny person!   
  
Ideas/suggestions/corrections/constructive criticism are all welcome! (Actually, I will be needing some suggestions soon, I'm running out of ideas).  
  
-Samo 


	6. Chapter 6

lol... sorry Day Dreamer006, I thought you meant shorter chapters. O well. This one will probably be shorter than the rest too.  
  
I know some of you are confused about Vegeta, but believe me, there's a reason behind his actions. I'm not stupid, I didn't make him go completely insane – I love Vegeta too much. Next chapter will clear up a few things, and I plan to have that out, by the latest, tomorrow.  
  
**Warning:** This chapter might be a little harder to understand, especially in the beginning, so read slowly!  
  
Anyways, on with "Part II"!

* * *

"If I go crazy then will you still call me superman..."  
  
Another tear drifted down my cheek and landed on the ground. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. My stomach hurt so much. Even though I get pretty bad cramps at times, this pain was much worse.  
  
"If I'm alive and well, will you be there... holding my hand..."  
  
'No,' I answered myself. I sniffed and closed my eyes. No one's there. No one's there to hold my hand. I feel so alone now... well, I did kind of isolate myself after what just happened in the house, but...  
  
I sighed. My hand was feeling better now. When dad caught my punch he squeezed my fist hard, almost breaking my hand. But now I can actually move it.  
  
I opened my eyes and looked at the blades of grass around me. There was a slight breeze, making them sway gently. I shakily touched a tall blade of grass and wove it again and again between my fingers, making them work. They were sore, but I had to make them work. That's what Gohan told me once. 'Never sympathize an injured part of the body.' His words rang through my mind. 'Even though it hurts, work through the pain. Or else, when that injury heals, it will be slower than the rest of your body.'  
  
And my hand had to be one of the fastest parts of my body in battle. There was no way I was going easy on it.  
  
"I'll keep you by my side with my super human might..."  
  
I took in another deep breath. It was getting hard to sing now. My throat kept clogging up with tears. I tried not to think about what happened, but I couldn't help but do so.  
  
I had tried kicking him. But he kept me there, up against my own wall. Then I tried powering up. That didn't work either. He didn't budge. And his grip seemed to tighten to my arms.  
  
My arms... I looked at the arm that was outstretched in front of me, playing with the grass. There was an ugly dark blue bruise on my upper arm, circling my whole arm from his hand. But where his fingers pressed into my skin was even darker.  
  
I sighed. I hoped it was done changing colors. Because I really didn't want it to turn black.  
  
After I had tried everything to get out of his grasp, I just gave up and lowered my head, letting the tears fall. It wasn't fair. I did nothing to him! Why was he doing all this to me? He was making my life miserable – just when I thought it got better, it actually got worse.  
  
After a while he just threw me on the floor, muttering, '"Pathetic earthling."' He didn't even consider me a Saiyan anymore!  
  
That's what really made me mad. He was leaving, but I wasn't ready for him to leave yet. I stood up and started yelling at him.  
  
'"I am only HALF earthling if you remember correctly father!"'  
  
'"Well it sure doesn't seem like it to me!"'  
  
'"I have yet to show you what I can do!"'  
  
'"I know what you can do – I can sense you when you're fighting with Kakarot's damn sons."'  
  
'"Well, 'Kakarot's damn sons' happen to be my closest FRIENDS, so I suggest you NOT refer to them as you just did!"'  
  
Silence. He didn't know what to say.  
  
'"Goku was a lot stronger than you ANYWAY!"'  
  
That had done it. Dad whirled around and gave me a look that could possibly kill any human.  
  
But I was only half human.  
  
The look didn't last long though. He bolted toward me, sending his fist into my stomach. I spit out some saliva before doubling over, holding my stomach. That was probably the worst hit to the gut I have ever received in my life. And my stomach still hurts.  
  
I was still mad at him though. I regained my composure and started punching him. He easily blocked them, but showed no signs of amusement on his face. He was still mad from my previous comment. But I didn't care. It was only the truth.  
  
Then he caught one of my fists and squeezed my hand. My left hand... The hand that was now playing in the grass. The hand that I was teaching how to write with. Someone made a remark at school about how I was so smart but couldn't write with both hands. It didn't offend me, but made me think, 'Oh, that'd be cool if I _could_ write with both hands...' Plus, once I taught my left hand how to write, then I could shove it in their face.  
  
I was doing well with the teaching too. I hope this injury doesn't slow me down.  
  
I remember yelling – loud – in pain. He immediately let go and covered his ears. I started shaking my hand violently, trying to make it stop hurting.  
  
Then I realized...  
  
Trunks! He was back, and I needed him.  
  
I took the opportunity to quickly fly past him and flew to Trunks's room. But he wasn't there.  
  
"Trunks?" I called out, searching his room and then his bathroom. "Trunks?!" I started panicking. Where the hell was he?!  
  
When I figured he was probably downstairs in the kitchen stuffing his face, I flew towards the door, but bumped into something – hard. I fell back and looked up, only to look at dad's amused face. He was blocking the doorway.  
  
"Trunks isn't here," he stated simply.  
  
My eyes widened when he said that. 'What?!' I remember thinking. 'The time I absolutely need him, and he's NOT HERE?! Dad must be lying!'  
  
"He got a call from a business man and had to drive down to an office 2 hours away for an urgent meeting," he continued on with a smirk. "He won't be back until late afternoon."  
  
All the sadness that I had felt when it happened was welling up inside me again. Of course, it was just my luck. The day I needed him most was the day that he had to be called to a business meeting.  
  
But soon my thoughts drifted back to what had happened next.  
  
I could tell dad was getting a kick out of my face. I was panicking – I was all alone in Trunks's room with my father. I was shocked that Trunks was gone. I was angry that he could just leave me like that.  
  
"WHAT?!" I finally screamed. "NO! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"  
  
Dad kept watching me as I fell down and started crying.  
  
Luckily, I had help this time.  
  
"What is going ON in here?!"  
  
My head shot up at the sound of my mother's voice. Dad had moved so he was almost leaning up against the side of the doorframe, leaving enough room for mom to pass through. I could tell dad was surprised that mom had finally found us arguing – well, in this case, me crying and him not comforting me. Maybe that's what pissed mom off.  
  
I looked at the blade of grass still in my left hand. "Kryptonite..." I whispered as I pulled it out of the ground and let it fall. More tears came, but I was done crying. These new tears won't escape my eyes.  
  
"Vegeta, what are you doing to her?!" Mom had asked him before telling me to leave Trunks's room, which I gladly did. I brushed through the two and ran – ran through the hallways, ran down the stairs, ran through the many living rooms, ran through the huge kitchen, ran out the door, ran to the side lawn... I fell on my knees and cried briefly before rolling over on my back. My right arm was sprawled out on the right side of me, and my legs were bent in a position that allowed my knees to face my left side but my feet face the right. I was looking at my left arm, facing one of our pools. I couldn't see what was going on out on the street or the sidewalk because I wasn't facing that direction, thankfully. I didn't want to see people looking at me strangely. That's the last thing I needed right now. (A/N: Think about how Winnie Foster was lying in the beginning of Tuck Everlasting. If you didn't see this movie, you're really missing out on some great stuff!)  
  
And I'm still lying here, on this side lawn, thinking about anything that comes to mind. But usually, the things that come to mind are about dad hurting me, or Trunks leaving me, or how mom finally found out about what's going on between us.  
  
I wonder how she'll react to that?  
  
The only reason I haven't told her about any of this is because I didn't want her to get mad at dad and start fighting with him. Things would be worse at home, and I don't want her to have anything more to worry about.  
  
I remember Goten had pleaded with me to tell her what had been going on after an incident with father over the internet. 'Bra, you gotta tell her! It'll hurt her more if she finds out by herself!' he kept sending.  
  
I did think he was right. But I just couldn't find myself telling her. Sometimes I would walk towards her ki to tell her, but then chicken out and run back to my room. It just didn't seem right.  
  
"If I go crazy then will you still call me superman..."  
  
I sighed and closed my eyes. At least I could still sing.  
  
Suddenly, everything got darker. I put my eyebrow down in confusion and opened my eyes. There was a shadow looming over me.  
  
At first I panicked. What if it was some stranger? But as I further examined the distorted shadow, I could make out... a Mohawk?  
  
"Who said you were superman in the first place?"  
  
I smiled. It was him! There's no mistaking _that_ voice!  
  
I turned my head so I was looking up at the sky. But instead of just the sky looking down on me, Uub was too. He looked so dark in front of such a bright background, but I could still tell that he was smiling.  
  
"Hey," I greeted, not as enthusiastic as usual though.  
  
He noticed this and frowned a bit.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
'If I'm alive and well will you be there, holding my hand?'  
  
Those lyrics singing in my head made me smile even more. To tell you the truth, Uub _would_ be there, holding my hand if he had to. He was always there for me. So why do I say no one would be there for me when Uub always is?  
  
'Because when you last thought Ricky would be there, he wasn't.'  
  
I almost frowned, remembering my stupid old boyfriend. He was always there, but not like Uub was. Ricky was just... there. Uub was there, but Uub _showed_ you that he wanted to be there. Ricky was only there when I called him, asking him to come over. Uub just kind of came over anyway, knowing I was upset somehow.  
  
Whoa... why am I comparing Uub to my ex? Is it because I consider him... boyfriend material?  
  
I suddenly realized that he was still standing over me, wanting an answer. Without thinking, I patted the ground next to me and said, "Lay down."  
  
He hesitated at first, but then did as he was told. He laid down on his back and put his hands under his head, staring up at the sky. I shifted my position so that I was lying straight too with my hands on my bruised stomach.  
  
We weren't touching. We were just lying there together, acknowledging each other's presence. I don't know about him, but I was happy just to have him being there.  
  
Finally, after a good time of silence, I answered, "Dad and I got in another fight." When he didn't say anything, I continued on. "It was about my progress report. He woke me up, even though I was having a frickin sleepover with Pan, and hurt me. He made Pan go home before he did anything horrible to me though." I paused. "Only this time, mom stopped the fight."  
  
Uub had been closing his eyes, but once I said that last part he slowly opened them and looked at me. "So now your mom knows?" he asked in his soft voice.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Are you glad that she knows?"  
  
... Damn Uub and his mind questions!!!!!  
  
I sighed and tilted my head, thinking. "I'm not sure," I answered slowly. "I didn't want her to know because I didn't want her to worry about me, but now that you've mentioned it..." I paused. "Maybe I _am_ glad that she finally knows. Now I don't feel like I'm keeping anything from her."  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Uub nod his head.  
  
Then I let my head fall so that I was facing him. Wow. We were really close.  
  
But I didn't let myself get nervous. "Why?" I started out, "Should I be glad?" If he was going to ask _me_ questions like that, then I should be able to ask him some too.  
  
He smiled briefly, knowing that I was just throwing his question back in his face before turning his head to face the sky again. "Well, frankly I would have told her what was going on when it started happening," he answered.  
  
I found myself being disappointed. I _know_ I screwed up – I don't need to be told again!  
  
But he wasn't done talking. "I'm not here to tell you about what you _should_ have done because there's no point anymore," he went on. "What's over is over. All that matters now is that she knows."  
  
I smiled. Uub is definitely the sweetest guy I have ever known.  
  
And, I have now answered Pan's question from the prior night: I _do_ like him. And I'm not ashamed to admit it. So what if he's my best friend? That's even better. I know all about him – I know what he likes and dislikes, I know what his favorite foods are, I know his darkest secrets, and most importantly, I know I can trust him.  
  
And here I am, lying down with him. Could things get any better?  
  
... With Uub I mean.  
  
I decided to break our silence. I felt my way through the small path of grass between us to his hand and entwined my fingers with his. He once again had had his eyes closed. When I touched his hand, his eyes fluttered open. I could almost feel him tensing up.  
  
I turned my head so that I was now facing him and whispered, "Thanks for always being here for me, Uub."  
  
He turned his head towards me too with a shocked expression on his face. He was also blushing. I love it when he does that. Pan thinks I don't notice him blushing, but I do. I think it's so cute.  
  
But once he saw that I was smiling softly at him, he relaxed a bit and smiled back.  
  
'Point for me!' I thought happily as I scanned over his handsome features. What was there not to love about him? He's sweet, he's funny, he's powerful, he's good looking, he's smart...  
  
I felt myself slowly leaning into him, staring at him the whole time. He was doing the same thing. 'Maybe he _does_ like me,' I thought, hope engulfing me. 'And maybe we'll get to share a kiss...'  
  
But just when we were almost touching, a voice belonging to a small boy rang out – "EWWWWW! BRA AND UUB ARE GONNA KISS!"  
  
I quickly closed my eyes in utter annoyance. I knew that voice. Even if he wasn't my brother, he sure spent as much time at our house as Burro did.  
  
I took in a deep breath before slowly opening my eyes again. Uub had only moved back a little, which made me happy. He obviously didn't care... much. He looked very embarrassed, but that was all.  
  
I sat up halfway, balancing myself on my elbows. I had to move my right hand to do so, but Uub still held onto it. This just made me even happier, which is probably why I didn't jump up and kill the boys right then and there.  
  
"Thank you, Vigo, for telling the whole WORLD!" I exclaimed. Both boys still looked completely disgusted, even though they cringed when I said the last word. A person driving by with his window down also glanced at me.  
  
That's when I noticed the two plastic bags that they were holding, from Target. I put my eyebrow down in confusion. "What are in those bags?" I asked slowly. Last time they went shopping together – by themselves –, they bought 5 bags worth of candy and Pokémon and Digimon cards. Mom and Videl got soo pissed.  
  
Both of their disgusted faces dropped when I said that. Burro shrugged while Vigo answered happily, "Burro has door handles for your mom and dad since Vegeta broke some of them, and I have candy in mine –"  
  
"Vigo you idiot!" Burro quickly exclaimed, covering his mouth. "You weren't supposed to tell anyone that!" They both looked at me, scared.  
  
I couldn't help but smile. Vigo's so cute. I can tell my brother gets so mad at him though, because he's horrible at keeping secrets. Sometimes my mom and ChiChi say that Burro and Vigo are like Trunks and Goten – Burro's the sensible and smart one, and Vigo's the completely clueless one. I wouldn't know, since I never experienced Trunks and Goten when they were kids. But if the moms say they're like Burro and Vigo... I'm almost glad I didn't!  
  
"Did you buy the candy with your money?" I asked them. If they did, then I guess it's okay, even though mom told them not to. But, you can't trust two little kids to go shopping and get only what you want them to, especially _those_ two little kids.  
  
They both nodded slowly.  
  
I smiled. "Then it's okay, I'm not going to 'tell on you', as kids like to put it..." I said, surprising them and myself with my happy mood. Vigo grinned and Burro smirked (it was as close to a smile as he could get) before running off into Capsule Corp. But before they got inside, mom walked out. Vigo accidentally bumped into her, but she was somewhat prepared for the collision. They glanced at each other in panic before saying a quick hello to her and running off into the house.  
  
I smirked. 'Probably didn't want her to see the candy,' I thought. Then I realized that mom was walking towards me and Uub.  
  
I eyed her cautiously. Why was she coming our way? She usually only interrupts me when she wants to talk about something. But what was there to talk about –  
  
Then it hit me. She's probably gonna ask me about dad!  
  
I quickly focused on dad's ki. It was at Super Saiyan, and he was in the gravity room. 'Must of fought with mom and is working off steam,' I thought wearily. I found myself squeezing Uub's hand in anxiousness. He squeezed back quickly before sending, -If she asks, tell the truth- through his mind.  
  
I was surprised I received it actually. I suck at receiving messages through minds.  
  
Mom smiled briefly at Uub before saying, "Bra honey, I think we need to talk."  
  
I bit my lip and glanced at Uub. He nodded slowly and stood up. "I'll go now," he said. "Bye Bra. Bye Bulma." Then he jogged off.  
  
I watched him go. 'No...' I thought sadly in my mind. I was all alone now. All alone to answer more questions.  
  
--------------  
  
Whoever knew having a serious talk and sparring could mix in with the same category? Surprisingly, it's possible, as I'm finding out right now.  
  
Dad and I have been sparring for a while now. I told him what had happened at the sleepover (even the makeover part since he asked about the makeup), and in return he told me what was happening here with Vigo last night. Turns out mom also made him clean some of the house – starting off with getting the bugs out of the pool! And since the bugs had all fall and winter to invade the pool, there were a lot of them.  
  
After the pool he ended up doing the dishes with mom, and dusted and vacuumed his room (but he didn't have to wear an apron). Finally, he was allowed to go to sleep.  
  
Then I asked dad again why he wouldn't help Bra. This time, he gave me a more detailed answer.  
  
"Pan, I would have loved to help Bra. But, since it's a family matter, it would be rude for me to get involved. Plus, no offense to Bra or anything, but you told me this has been going on for quite some time now, right? And she hasn't brought this up with Bulma yet. I'm sure if Bulma knew, things wouldn't be half as bad. It seems to me that Bra hasn't yet confronted this issue with her whole family yet, maybe because she feels that she can handle it. Well, if she hasn't let her family help her first, than I don't think she'll need a friend to go over there and help her."  
  
"But she's trying to protect Bulma, dad."  
  
"From who?"  
  
"From Vegeta. She doesn't want her parents to fight over this."  
  
"Maybe her parents _do_ need to fight over this. Maybe if Bulma had a talk with Vegeta, this would stop. I understand Bra is trying to help Bulma by not letting her know, but in the end she's just hurting her. Bulma will be very upset once she finds out because Bra didn't tell her. Bulma would be even more upset if I showed up and started beating up Vegeta for reasons unknown to her. She may think Bra thought she was helpless in this situation by not telling her about it. That would hurt Bulma even more."  
  
I thought about that. Of course, he had a point.  
  
Finally, after quite a while of sparring, I decided to take a break. "Dad," I panted, "I think I'm done."  
  
He stopped too, breathing heavily also. "Sure, let's go inside and get some water," he said as he powered down before walking into the house. I followed his example.  
  
He grabbed a cool bottle of water out of the fridge and sat down on the couch, turning on the television set. I swear, dad can be SO lazy sometimes. I shook my head, smiling, as I grabbed a bottle of water too. "Couch potato!" I teased as I flew past the room before he could say anything. But, I did see him grin.  
  
Since my room is in the back of the house, I had to pass Vigo and my parent's bedrooms first. When I finally realized that Vigo was nowhere in the house, I walked into the master bedroom, where I could feel my mom's ki, and decided to ask about his absence. "Hey mom, where's –"  
  
"Mmhmm, oh yes, I know." Mom turned around and shot me a glare. She was on the phone.  
  
"Oops, sorry," I said quietly as I exited the room. I went to my room and changed (I was still in Bra's pajamas) into a tank top and long shorts. I had actually bought the shorts from the guy's PE section at a mall. They looked soo comfortable, and now I wear them all the time.  
  
I pulled my hair up into a nicer ponytail and let myself cool off a little before venturing into my mom's room again. She was just saying bye as I walked in.  
  
"Hey, who was on the phone?" I asked as I leaned against the door.  
  
She seemed startled at first by my sudden appearance, but smiled. "Gohan always asks that too," she stated before answering, "That was Bulma. She called to ask if I knew anything about what was going on with Vegeta and Bra."  
  
I paled. Oh no, Bulma found out?!  
  
"But-But how did she find out?" I asked weakly.  
  
Mom's face saddened. "She walked in on Bra crying and Vegeta just standing there, looking very guilty. When Bulma questioned him further, she realized that him and Bra had been at each other's throats for a long time now."  
  
"Oh," I said quietly, looking down at the floor. "So what is she going to do?" I asked after a while, looking back up at my mom. She was standing over by the window, looking out at the woods.  
  
"She's going to talk with her about what's been going on, and hope that Bra tells her everything," mom said rather sadly. "Bulma was very upset. She was crying. She couldn't believe that Bra would keep something like this from her..."  
  
Bulma was crying?! 'Oh no,' I thought, slightly panicking. 'This is really bad. Trunks got back just in time to witness part II of World War III...' Wait a second, where was Trunks? He wasn't there in the morning when Vegeta woke us up.  
  
Urgh. Just thinking about that wonderful wake up call makes me angry. He scared me soo much, it's not even funny. I was sleeping peacefully, and then all of a sudden the door flies open, banging the wall. Since I'm a light sleeper, it woke me up right away. I thought there was a battle going on or something from that bang. I jumped up and fell out of the bed. But he didn't care. He marched straight over to Bra's side of the bed, acting like I was invisible. I slowly stood up and watched as he just picked her up and started shaking her until she awoke. I feel so bad for her.  
  
But where was Trunks? Why wasn't he there to help her?  
  
'Bra, what have you gotten yourself into?'

* * *

Alright, so I'm just sitting on my bed, watching Dragonball GT, when the frickin cable goes out. OMG, I'm so pissed. So I decided to work on this story until the cable came back. Surprisingly, I finished the chapter. But since the cable's out, my internet's also out, so I can't publish it tonight (4/26).  
  
Thank you all soooo much for all your reviews! I feel very loved. I hope the story is able to answer most of your questions, but like I said before, next chapter will really clear up some things (like why Vegeta's supposedly going crazy).  
  
Oh yeah, I know lots of you are mad that Gohan didn't do anything, but he doesn't quite realize how much is really going on at the Briefs' household. That'll also be cleared up a little more next chapter, along with how Bulma didn't know about everything until now.  
  
-Samo 


	7. Chapter 7

I know... you guys probably hate me by now. It's been over a month since I updated, and I'm soo sorry! I didn't realize how much time had past. I had dance camp for 2 weeks, went to Disney, and was just kinda... lazy. I didn't find any inspiration for writing. But, it's (finally) here now! It ain't the best but... it needed to be written.  
  
Enjoy

* * *

'Oh my god, I cannot _believe_ what's been going on in this fucking world!' 

Vegeta fell on his knees in the gravitron, breathing heavily, and powering down to his normal form. Sweat was dripping down his face and onto the floor. The room was red, signaling it was at high gravity.

'I have never felt so horrible in my life,' he thought sadly. 'I just... don't know what the hell is going on!' He sat up on his knees and yelled, turning Super Saiyan for a few seconds before powering back down. Then he flipped over on his back and looked up at the ceiling.

He decided to think over everything that's been going on, since he had pretty much already beaten himself up.

But, the only thing he could think of was how he could have been such an asshole to his own daughter.

He knew that he was pretty attached to Burro and that he wasn't paying as much attention to Bra as he did before. But Burro was exactly like him, and he figured that Burro is living the life Vegeta would have lived if he were born on this pathetic planet. He couldn't help but pay a lot of attention to Burro anyway since Burro was a boy and Bra was a girl. Since Bra's older, Vegeta feels that he can't teach her anything anymore. It's all in Bulma's hands now. But Vegeta _can_ teach Burro many things since Burro is exactly like him. Burro's acting like Vegeta did, and Vegeta feels like he's correcting his life when he guides Burro away from the mistakes that _he_ made when he was younger.

Unfortunately, Vegeta's noticed that Burro has a habit of telling on people constantly, and playing pranks on everyone.

Vegeta knows that every boy likes to play around and pull pranks on people – Trunks and Goten did that with Gohan. And every boy knows that it's more fun to pull pranks on girls rather than boys. Vegeta smirked and closed his eyes as he remembered some things he did in his childhood.

And since Bra just happens to be Burro's sister and is still living in the same house with him, she's a perfect candidate for pranks. And Burro knows that too. Burro's definitely not stupid.

And now, Vegeta is convinced _he's_ the stupid one.

Somehow, Vegeta always caught Burro pulling a prank on Bra. But, Vegeta thought the pranks were funny and let Burro get away with them.

He knows now that Bra was already pissed at him for not paying much attention to her, and that would just piss her off even more. But Vegeta was just too blind to this then, and found himself enjoying Bra's constant complaints about Burro. That was the first step he took in the direction of becoming a horrible father.

The second step was again, pretty much Burro's fault. Once Burro got older, his pranks were being built towards perfection. And, he somehow found out about things teenage girls would probably get in trouble for (ex: sneaking out with a boyfriend). So, he started making up things about Bra, and told Vegeta his lies. At first Vegeta didn't believe them and just brushed them off. But when he actually did see Bra sneak out with a boyfriend when Bulma told her not to see him anymore, Vegeta figured that maybe Burro was right about some things.

Unfortunately, looking back on the things Burro told him, Vegeta now realizes that _everything_ Burro told him was probably a lie. It was just a coincidence that Burro came up with the lie that Bra snuck out with her boyfriend right before she actually did it.

"Arghhh, how could I have been so STUPID?!" Vegeta yelled, letting his ki rise. He didn't want to think over this anymore, it was making him very angry, remembering how he treated his little girl. But, he knew he had to get things straight before he faced Bulma _or_ Bra again.

Sighing, Vegeta strained his mind to remember some of things Burro told him in the past that Bra had done.

Surprisingly, Burro's voice echoed through his head: "Dad, Bra's talking about dirty stuff over the internet!"

Vegeta smirked for a second. Well, she _was_ older, and he could see her possibly joking around with people about "dirty stuff", but it was Burro's next statement that really pissed him off.

"And have you seen the outfit she picked out that she's gonna wear tonight on a date with that guy? It's just a hole shirt with a really short skirt! And she said she might not wear any underwear either!"

At first, Vegeta was confused by what Burro meant with "hole shirt." Then he remembered that Bra had a tan over-shirt that looked like a fishnet with many holes. There wasn't any fabric underneath it, so she usually wore a tank top under it.

And somehow, Vegeta believed that she would actually go out in public with just the fishnet on with a bra underneath.

That pushed him over the line. He marched right up to her room and questioned her about it. She had no idea what he was talking about. Then he saw the fishnet shirt laid out on her bed with a tan miniskirt. No tank top was lying on her bed beside the two articles of clothing. That's when he fully believed that she might actually do that.

'"Dad, why would I go out in public like that?! I just haven't picked out a tank top yet to wear underneath it!"

But he didn't believe her. He canceled her date. Her boyfriend broke up with her. She wouldn't speak to him.

The lies kept coming, and Vegeta usually didn't believe them unless he investigated further and found something that might say Burro's statement was true. Of course, he did nothing about the pranks. He let Bulma deal with that.

'"She isn't what you think anymore Vegeta. She's a bad little girl that's gone crazy and only does what _she_ wants to do, not listening to anyone else."'

Vegeta suddenly sat up, remembering those words. He held his head and yelled out in annoyance and confusion. Why had he been having those dreams?

Those dreams... those nightmares. He would get them at least once a week, showing him bad stuff that Bra was supposedly doing that he didn't know about. He didn't want to believe them, but when Burro's lies became surprisingly real and Bra would go out with friends countless times without telling him or Bulma, he started thinking the dreams were true.

At first he was scared. He didn't want his daughter to get hurt. So he tried to keep a closer eye on her. She noticed this, and got annoyed with him, yelling at him to give her more privacy. Then he became angry. All he was doing was looking out for her.

After that, he's not really sure what happened. Somehow, those dreams convinced him that Bra was a really bad person. He first thought his mind was playing tricks on him, but when they kept coming back, he thought they might be true. Burro didn't help either. Sometimes Vegeta thought Burro would purposely get Bra in trouble. But, since her and him had already developed a pretty healthy hate relationship, he didn't know what to do to stop it. He couldn't suddenly apologize – it would be awkward, and he sucks at apologies anyway.

'How could I have gotten myself into this damn mess?!' He then started cussing in his mind before he finally realized that cussing wasn't going to get him anywhere.

He tried to not think about anything for a while, but those stupid dreams kept floating back into his mind, along with lots of questions: How could he have believed them? Why did they keep coming back? Do they mean anything?

'I can't take this anymore!' Vegeta suddenly screamed in his mind as he pushed himself off the floor and powered up to Super Saiyan again. Small droids suddenly popped out of the walls and started firing at him. He gladly accepted their challenge, knowing that it would be a good way to let off some of his steam.

Surprisingly, the droids were somewhat of a challenge this time around (Vegeta had already finished off the first set), and kept him very busy. Once Vegeta had finished off the final one, he fell back down to the ground, panting. Soon after, he powered back down.

'I guess Bulma finally decided to upgrade those damn things,' Vegeta thought with a small smile, fairly happy that finishing off those droids took a lot more effort than the first set. But then he frowned, as an unusual question hit him. 'What would _Bulma _do in a situation like this?'

Vegeta remembered one time when Trunks was having difficulty running the business. Once he had told her all of his problems, Bulma said, "Now Trunks. Instead of only thinking about the negative things coming out of this situation, what are some of the _positive_ ones?"

Since Trunks was having a hard time with a partnership, Trunks was able to name some positive concepts – like how their business would be advertised over a wider span of people after the partnership.

Unfortunately, Vegeta couldn't think of any positive thing coming out of the situation _he_ was in.

'So much for that bright idea,' Vegeta gloomily thought. But suddenly, something hit him. 'At least I'm able to admit that I'm doing something wrong,' he randomly thought. 'But if I _know_ I'm doing something wrong, then why am I still doing it?'

'"Because you suck at controlling your emotions!"'

Vegeta smirked. Bulma's wise words, yet again. Although, she spoke those words during one of their fights. She was scolding him for not meeting new people at a party. He replied that he didn't get along with people. Bulma retorted, "And I know WHY! Because you suck at controlling your emotions! If you're mad at someone, you let it show on your face! THAT'S why people don't get along with you. You get irritated with them and then show it. I'm glad YOU'RE not the one running the business, because it would have been long since OVER!"

Back then, Vegeta got very mad at her and stormed into the gravitron to let off steam. But when he reminisced on her words, he realized she was right.

So... maybe he was unsure on what to think of his daughter thanks to his dreams. And since he didn't want to show he was unsure, he channeled that unsureness into madness. And maybe Bra saw that and got mad at him for supposedly being mad at her for nothing. And then things got out of control, and he is still unsure, but is willing to admit that now.

And, he knows for a fact he has a hard time letting things go. He keeps grudges. So if something bad happens and he gets really pissed, he just gets blinded by it all and can't control himself.

"That MUST be it!" Vegeta suddenly exclaimed, nearly falling out of the air from his sudden outburst. But he wasn't done thinking over this. He needed a plan on how to tell Bulma and Bra that he was... sorry.

'Urgh, I can barely even say the word in my mind, how the hell am I going to tell my FAMILY?' he thought angrily, but quickly pushed the anger out of his mind. He was coming up with good ideas, and wasn't going to let the anger interfere with that.

"How about I go to Bulma first and explain to her what's happening, and tell her I'm...... sorry," Vegeta quickly spat out the last word, "and ask her for some... advice," (there was no way he was going to admit he needed help) "on how to tell Bra that I'm sorry?" After realizing that he was able to say the second 'sorry' easier, he smirked. Things finally seemed to be getting better.

He was flying to the entrance of the gravitron before he stopped. 'Bulma's probably still going to be upset about this,' he suddenly thought. 'I better stay away from her for a couple more hours before confronting her. I'll go clean up first.' And with that, he quickly flew up to the master bedroom, successfully avoiding the other occupants of the house.

-------------

I watched warily as mom kept pacing back and forth in the family room, once in a while running her hands through her short hair. I started gripping the armrest of the chair I was sitting in. Things were getting VERY tense in this room, and I REALLY didn't like tense situations. I even wished that Vigo or Burro would come walking in the room, asking a stupid question, making her stop pacing. But since those two bought a whole bunch of candy, they were probably eating it all up in their room before mom found out.

Back and forth, back and forth... she ran her hand through her hair again and shook her head, making a face. This was really making me nervous.

I couldn't take this anymore. I had to make her stop.

"Mom," I asked wearily, surprised at how my voice shook a bit. "Can you please stop?"

She was on the left side of the room with her back towards me. Usually, she wouldn't stop, and I'd have to ask her a second time, but she did stop. She didn't turn to face me though. I eyed her cautiously – sometimes she'd just whirl around and start yelling at me.

But she didn't this time. Instead she just quietly asked, "Why?"

I looked down at the floor. Why? I had no idea why!

Luckily, she continued on. "Why didn't you tell me Bra? Why did you let this continue on with your father for so long?"

I made a face, even though she couldn't see. "I dunno," I answered, pausing before continuing on, "I didn't want you and dad to yell at each other too. I didn't want you two to get into another argument. I thought it would just blow over, but it didn't..."

She sighed. There was another moment of silence. I shifted in my seat and looked the other way. This was making me very nervous. In a way, I actually wish she _were_ yelling at me. That way I could let off some steam too, since dad was in the gravitron.

Wait a second... I quickly focused my ki on him. My search led me upstairs. My eyes widened. 'Dad not in the gravitron?' I thought. 'I never knew this day would come... Maybe I can go to the gravitron now and train some...' I sighed inwardly. 'No, I can't just leave mom. She needs to understand what's going on, and maybe me talking about it will help _me_ understand too...'

I quickly tossed my thoughts aside when I heard mom take a deep breath. She turned around and walked over to the chair in front of me and sat down. I sat up in my chair a little bit. 'What's she doing?...' I thought cautiously.

She stared at me for a little bit before asking slowly, "Bra, I want you to truthfully tell me _everything_ that's been happening between you and Vegeta. And when I mean everything, I mean every detail. You got it?"

I could tell she was trying to cover up her sadness by adding some humor to her order. I smiled a little. Her last three words also relaxed me.

So I told her. Everything. I put in as much detail as I could possibly think of – when the bad things started happening, what time of day it usually was, where it was at, my thoughts at the time... heck, I even included some of what we were wearing that day too.

Much later, I found both myself and my mom crying silently over my story. She was looking away from me, trying to hide her tears. But I knew she was crying. I, of course, could care less if she saw me crying. She was my mom, after all. And if she had the guts to cry in front of _me_, then I couldn't be ashamed of crying in front of her.

Finally, she stopped crying and wiped the remaining tears off her face. Then she looked at me. I noticed how her face hadn't gotten too red from her sobbing. 'Maybe I get that from her...' I trailed off.

"Bra, I'm so sorry," she started off. "I should have been there for you. I shouldn't spend so much time in the lab –"

"No mom, it's okay," I interrupted, sniffing a bit. "It's not your fault. If there's anyone who should be sorry here, it's me. I should have told you what was going on when it started happening. I should have listened to everyone when they told me to tell you –"

Mom put up her hand, gesturing me to stop talking. She put one eyebrow down in confusion. "You mean, other people knew about this too?" she asked slowly.

I started cursing at myself in my mind. Maybe it was best if I didn't mention any other people.

"Um, well... yeah," I replied, remembering Uub's words briefly: 'If she asks, tell the truth.' And frankly, I felt I couldn't keep anything from her after that long talk we just had.

I saw madness flicker through her eyes, but it quickly subsided into sadness. I started cursing at myself again for hurting her more.

"I'm sorry," I added quickly. "It's just that, well, I needed someone to talk to, and the only people I told were Pan, Uub, Goten, Gohan, and Marron..."

"Only?" she asked, smiling softly. I was taken aback by her answer at first, but then realized she was right and smiled sheepishly.

"Uh... I guess I did tell a good amount of people..." I replied, embarrassed.

Mom smirked. "It's fine Bra. I understand you needed to talk to someone. I would have done the same. The thing I don't understand though, is why teenagers think they can't tell their _parents_ anything. It's more likely that the parents would have experienced the same thing in their childhood, so they'd know what to do..."

I smiled to myself as mom rambled on and on. 'Here she goes on one of her teenager speeches again...' I thought, slightly amused. She's been doing that a lot lately. I usually get mad at her for insulting us teens, but now it seemed pretty... funny.

"Mom," I said, grabbing her hand and snapping her out of it. She first looked at me with a questioning look before it suddenly hit her. She smiled.

"Woops, I guess I went off again, didn't I?" she asked. I could tell she was probably a little embarrassed, but my mom was never one to let it show. And at least she knew what she was doing.

I nodded a few times. There was a brief silence before something occurred to me. I was a little hesitant, but soon asked, "So... what are we going to do now, mom?"

She frowned a bit. "I'm not sure honey," she answered. "Now that I know your side of the story, I think I'll ask Vegeta for his. Maybe it was all a misunderstanding that can be worked out in time. In the meantime, just... stay away from your father for a little while, okay?"

I nodded again. That was pretty much exactly what I was planning on doing anyway.

Mom smiled and stood up. "Well, thank you Bra for telling me the truth. I'm glad I now have a good understanding on what has been going on in my household."

I stood up too, smiling. "Your welcome – oh, mom, I've been meaning to ask you... How come you never heard any of our fights in the past?" It was a question that had been bugging me since the beginning of our talk.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Remember when I was working on that super long project when Burro and Vigo were younger and all they did was scream at the top of their lungs?"

I furrowed my eyebrows together in confusion at first, but then remembered. I rolled my eyes too but then giggled. "Yes, I remember." Whenever dad was in the gravitron and wouldn't let the boys train with them, the boys would get out their action figures and play with them. Unfortunately, the only game they played with the action figures was what they called "Hero." They divided the action figures into two groups – Vigo's group would go on one side of the house (usually near mom's lab) and Burro's would go on the other. Then they would pretend the action figures were lost and needed to contact each other before an asteroid hit and wiped out the entire action figure race (they got this from the dinosaur extinction theory). They would scream back and forth to each other, trying to give their location away to each other. Of course, since they can easily read each other kis, they purposely led their figures away from each other to make the game last. Thus, there was LOTS of screaming from the two.

"Well, I put that project on hold and developed a sound-proof system that had three settings – Completely Sound-proof, Semi Sound-proof, and Off," mom explained. "I usually put it on the first setting so I could work in total peace. But once I realized they gradually stopped playing the game, I switched it to the second setting. The second setting blocks out most noises, unless you were right next to the door of the lab and called for me. I guess I just left it on the second setting ever since..."

"Ohh, I see. And since the lab is pretty much isolated from the rest of the rooms, you probably wouldn't have been able to hear us anyway," I added, asking myself why I hadn't thought of that before.

Mom nodded. "Exactly," she said. Then a small smirk danced on her lips. I suddenly tensed up. Usually when she did that, she was about to ask something that she knew would be either embarrassing to me or make me mad.

'Great,' I thought, frowning a bit and eyeing her cautiously. When she saw me do so, the smirk grew. Finally, I asked, "What?"

She shrugged, but still kept the smirk. "Well, I have also been meaning to ask you something ever since we've had this talk," she started out. I looked at her, urging her to go on with my eyes. Usually it's just better if she gets it over with. Then she put one hand on her hip and went on, "When I came out this morning to get you, you were lying down with a certain person, holding hands..."

I suddenly found myself blushing. Today she decided to embarrass me.

Her smirk just grew when she saw me look away from her. "Is something going on between you two?" she questioned further.

I answered her in my mind with a, 'Why do you care?', but I answered verbally, "Maybe..."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her eyebrows lift slightly. She was definitely enjoying this.

"How long has this been going on?"

I looked back up her, a bit shocked by her questioned. I, again, blushed. "Mother, I never said something was going on in the first place! It's just that... I needed comforting and he just happened to be there for me..." Now that I thought about it, maybe he _did_ like me back. Maybe he's liked me for a while now and I've just been blind to it.

Mom rolled her eyes playfully. "Whatever honey," she said as she started walking out of the room, but then stopped. I looked her way. "Don't get me wrong Bra," she added, "I think Uub's a very nice boy. He's very strong too. Truthfully, if I had to pick a boy for you to go out with, I'd pick him. He'd be great for you." And with that, she left the room, leaving me to my own thoughts.

------------

11:32. It's been about two hours since my mom talked with Bra's mom on the phone about World War III. Bra hasn't called me after I left her with Vegeta after our sleepover. Neither has Trunks. Or Uub. Uub usually calls if he thinks something's wrong with Bra, and I figured Trunks might call me to check up on Bra too.

'No Pan, you just _wish_ Trunks would call you.'

I groaned. This is what happens when you are completely bored out of your frickin mind. You start talking to yourself. I have done absolutely nothing since my spar with dad. I talked with mom about Bra for about fifteen minutes, then resided to my room to watch tv for about an hour. I soon got bored with that and tried to write in my diary, but I just couldn't write anything. Everything's too jumbled up. So, for the last half hour, I've been lying on my bed, watching my clock and listening to rock music.

'And you've been talking to yourself.'

I rolled my eyes and muttered some cuss words into my pillow. 'Thank you for reminding me,' I thought angrily. I was so tired of thinking things through over and over again – I mean, look at what's happened: I've developed a knack of answering myself and adding worthless things onto every thought! My diary entries have become farther and farther apart because all I do now is think. I know I should write some things down, but I'm just too lazy.

Ahh, where was Vigo? I'm so bored, I actually felt like playing with _him_. Oh wait, that's not the right word – being _amused _by him.

I smiled. Truth was, I loved that kid. He's the cutest little brother I could ever ask for. But he just got SO ANNOYING with his stupidity at times!

Like this one time, I was asked to baby-sit him while mom and dad went out on a shopping trip with Krillin and 18 when he was about three. He bugged me for the first five minutes of the time, but soon left to go do something else. I decided to call Bra up since I had nothing better to do. We talked for about thirty minutes when I heard a soft humming from another place in the house. I told Bra to shut up and told her about it. She told me to go investigated, and that she'd be over to save me if a blood-thirsty murderer was lurking through the house (I rolled my eyes and told her I could defend myself). So I cautiously followed the noise. Halfway down the hallway, I realized that it was only the washing machine. At first I decided not to check on it when I remembered mom said she had done all the laundry so I didn't need to worry about that.

'"Well, what is it?"' I remember Bra had asked.

'"I think it's the washing machine,"' I answered coolly.

'"Go make sure,"' she nagged. I rolled my eyes and continued towards the laundry room. The sliding door was halfway shut, so I opened it all the way and stepped inside. But what I saw was truly... interesting, shocking, and nerve racking at the same time. In the washing machine – being swished around with lots of bubbles – was Vigo. HE WAS _IN_ THE WASHING MACHINE.

At first I could only stand there in shock with my mouth gaped open. Bra kept asking me what it was. Maybe her annoyingness was what made me angry. I exclaimed, "VIGO!" and marched over to the washing machine, opening the door.

Bad mistake. I forgot to the turn off the washing machine first, so some bubbles and water leaked onto the floor. I quickly turned off the machine. Vigo stopped turning around with the machine and landed on his back. When he saw me, he grinned. He was drenched, and there were bubbles all in his hair. He was also wearing goggles.

"Vigo, what in the world are you –"

"Pan that was so much fun!" he squeaked, cutting me off. "I twisted with the bubbles! And I didn't even hurt myself either!"

I just stared at him. How much more idiotic can you get?

Then I realized how smart he had actually been to make his 'twisting with the bubbles' adventure happen: #1. He wore goggles so soap didn't get in his eyes. #2. He had his arms over his head so that his head wouldn't hit the machine walls. #3. He only put in a little bit of water so he wouldn't drown himself.

At first I thought Burro had told him the safety precautions, but then he chirped happily that he thought of them all by himself. Then he ran off to call Burro (Bra has her own line so we talk on that line) and announce that he had done something spectacular.

Ahh... he's such a stupid (yet adorable) kid.

I let a few more minutes pass by. 'WHERE IS SHE?!' I suddenly yelled in my mind. I was becoming very irritated. She should have called me by now. Surely things have let up over there.

11:39. 'Alright, that's it, I'm calling her,' I thought as I scrambled off my bed and flew to my phone. I quickly dialed her number and waited. After about the eleventh ring, I slammed the phone down. Where the hell was she?! Things couldn't be THAT bad... right? And if they were that bad, she would have left and called me on my cell phone, not taking the risk of having my mom answer the real phone...

CELL PHONE! Of COURSE! She _must_ have called my cell or left me a text message! I quickly searched my room for my tiny phone and found it under my bed along with a few other things...

"Gotcha," I announced to the phone as I turned it over and looked at the screen while jumping up on my bed. I made a face when all I saw was nothing on the screen. I waited a few seconds before it finally hit me. I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"I guess it would helped if you actually TURNED ON the phone, Pan," I told myself as I turned it on. As soon as the thing was on, an alert saying, "New Text Message" popped up. I smirked and pressed the left button, which would allow me to look at it.

"'Hey Pan its Bra, sorry I couldn't call, but I promise you that I'm alright and once I get back home I'll call you,'" I read aloud. Well, that was a relief. Wait... 'once I get back home'? 'Wonder where she is...' I found myself thinking.

'I wonder where Trunks is too...'

I screamed inside my throat and fell over on my back, still holding the phone. I sighed as my head sunk into one of my pillows. Once again, I find myself thinking about him. How is it that every thought I have is somehow directed towards him?! This is making me so sick. I am so tired of all this boredom. There's got to be _something_ to do around here...

That's when I saw Vigo and Burro sneaking across the lawn, holding two Target bags. Vigo had tripped and almost fell, and Burro turned around, hushing him.

I smirked and lowered my eyes at them. 'Perfect,' I thought. 'Time to play tattletale.'

* * *

Hard to read? Tell me about it, it was hell writing it too. I reread this thing about 50 times and still made changes every here and there... Well, next chapter, more romance will be introduced.  
  
Constructive critisism and ideas would be VERY helpful!

By the way... I just wanted to let you all know that I won't ever let a story go unfinished. I usually start writing a lot of stories on my computer, but then leave them and forget about them. If I posted them on this site, I figured that knowing other people are reading the story besides me, that would help me continue writing. So if this not-updating-in-a-month thing happens again, please remind me that I have a story to finish!


End file.
